Space Jam Remade
by Joeyhubb89
Summary: In this alternate version of Space Jam, a pair of basketball loving, high school siblings named Adam and Ashley Miller find themselves recruited by the Looney Tunes to fight for their freedom against the Monstars. When they're brought to Looney Tune Land, they find themselves transformed into cartoon characters. They must train the Tunes while befriending them and forming a bond.


_This is my remade version of one of my all time favorite movies. It's the same story but with a few plot twists. I hope you all like it. My inspiration comes from a couple of Fan-fiction users who have already made their own version of this movie. Now it's my turn. I hope you all enjoy it everybody._

 **Chapter 1: Opening**

Our story opens on a starry night sky with a full moon and a shooting star in the summer's year of 1987. A Caucasian boy at age eleven with dark black hair is shooting hoops in his backyard. His name is Adam Jonathan Miller and he's shooting hoops in the backyard.

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

 **I think about every night and day (night and day)**

 **Spread my wings and fly away**

 **I believe I can soar**

 **I see me running through that open door**

 **I believe I can fly**

While Adam was practicing hoops, a little Caucasian girl at age ten with long dark brown pigtails, came out the back door and approaches her big brother. She is Adam's younger sister Ashley Marie, and she is holding a Bugs Bunny and a Daffy Duck plush toy in her arms.

Ashley: What are you doing, Adam?

Adam: I'm shooting hoops. So what?

Ashley: I couldn't sleep with all that noise. You'll wake mommy and daddy.

Adam: I couldn't sleep either. I have to keep practicing for the big game tomorrow.

Ashley: Can I try too?

Adam: I don't know. You're too little for that. What if pops catches you?

Ashley: He's asleep, he won't hear us. Please?

Adam: (sighs) Alright. Just once.

He handed the ball to Ashley, and she made a basket.

Adam: That was too easy. Let me see you do it again.

Again, Ashley tossed the ball into the basket.

Adam: You're getting pretty good there Ash. Have you been practicing too?

Ashley: I have a good teacher. You! (shoots another basket)

Adam: I learned from pops.

Ashley: (sarcastically) Yeah, daddy. He never lets me play because he thinks girls shouldn't play sports. (Adam shoots a basket) He's more interested in seeing you play professional basketball.

Adam: But you're good too. Give him time to-Hey!

He stopped talking abruptly when Ashley quickly stole the ball from Adam and made a few baskets.

Ashley: I'm even quicker and smarter than you!

Adam: Smarter? What about those tests at school?

Ashley: Not in tests, but in sports. I just wish daddy would notice.

Adam: Relax. He'll come around...eventually.

Ashley: Eventually? Yeah, right.

Just then they heard thunder rumbling in the distance. Dark clouds covered the starry sky. A storm was coming. Adam and Ashley ran inside the house as the storm got closer.

As thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, the scene fast-forwards to six years later in the year 1993 during an exciting high school basketball game. The gym is packed with cheering fans, students, teachers, and families. Seventeen year old Adam and his team are making a high score while sixteen year old Ashley and their parents and siblings and aunt are cheering in the crowd.

 **SPACE JAM**

 **Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**

 **Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**

 **Hey you, watcha gonna do (4 times)**

 **Party people in the house lets go**

 **It's your boy "Jayski" alight so**

 **Pass that thing and watch me flex**

 **Behind my back, you know what's next**

 **To the jam, all in your face**

 **Wassup, just feel the bass**

 **Drop it, rock it, down the room**

 **Shake it, quake it, space KABOOM**

 **Just work that body, work that body**

 **Make sure you don't hurt nobody**

 **Get wild and lose your mind**

 **Take this thing into over-time**

 **Hey DJ, TURN IT UP**

 **QCD, going' burn it up**

 **C'mon y'all get on the floor**

 **So hey, let's go alight**

 **C'mon it's time to get hyped say "Hoop there it is"**

 **C'mon all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"**

 **C'mon one time for the ladies say "Hoop there it is"**

 **Now all the fellas say "Hoop there it is"**

 **Everybody get up it's time to slam now**

 **We got a real jam goin' down**

 **Welcome to the Space Jam**

 **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**

 **Alright…**

 **Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**

 **We're gonna take it into overtime**

 **Welcome to the Space Jam**

 **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**

 **Alright...**

 **C'mon and run, baby run**

 **C'mon, C'mon, do it, run baby run**

 **Yeah, you want a hoop...so shoot, baby shoot**

 **It's time to hoop…so shoot, baby shoot**

 **Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**

 **Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**

 **Come on and slam, and welcome to the jam**

 **Come on and slam, if you wanna jam**

 **Everybody get up it's time to slam now**

 **We got a real jam going' down**

 **Welcome to the Space Jam**

 **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**

 **Alright…**

 **Wave your hands in the air if you feel fine**

 **We're gonna take it into overtime**

 **Welcome to the Space Jam**

 **Here's your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam**

 **Alright...**

 **Hey ladies!**

 **"Yah"**

 **Y'all ready stop?**

 **"NO!"**

 **Y'all wanna know why?**

 **"Why?"**

 **Cuz it's a Slam Jam**

 **Fellas**

 **"Yah"**

 **Y'all ready to stop**

 **"NO!"**

 **Y'all wanna know why?**

 **"Why?"**

 **Cuz it's a Slam Jam**

 **Come on, everybody say Na, Na, Na, Na, Na!**

 **Come on, let me hear you say HEEEEEY!**

A short time later, Adam and his friends and teammates are leaving the gym. Everybody is happy and excited. Adam finds his family standing by their car waiting for him. His father Alan, mother Annie, Aunt Jackie, and Ashley hugged and congratulated him. Their two adorable little siblings, Aiden and Amy, were jumping up and down for joy.

Mrs. Miller : I'm so proud of you, Adam! (hugs him)

Adam: Mom...you're choking me!

Mr. Miller: That was a good game! I'm real proud of you son!

Aiden: Yeah, you almost looked good out there.

Adam: You'll be looking even better when you're out there someday Aiden.

Just then, they were joined by a seventeen year old blonde haired Hispanic girl in a cheerleader uniform. Her name is Daniela "Dani" Duarte. She is Adam's girlfriend and one of Ashley's best friends. She came up behind Adam and hugged him. He smiled.

Adam: (chuckles) Hello Dani.

Dani: Congrats on winning the big game handsome. (she kisses the back of his neck)

Aunt Jackie: We're all so proud of you, Adam. How about we go out for dinner to celebrate?

Mr. Miller: Smart idea, sis! How about the diner?

Amy: I want to go to McDonalds!

Adam: Nah. Some other time. How about pizza? There will be enough for all of us.

Dani: Am I invited to join you guys for dinner?

Mr. Miller: Of course you're invited Dani. You and Adam have been going together for three years and you've known Ashley for five years. You're part of the family too.

A little later, the Miller family and Dani are driving to a restaurant in their car, driving through the city along the way. Their relatives were driving in another car that was following right behind them. Ashley was quiet in the car during the ride. She was beginning to feel a little jealous and lonely that her brother was getting all the attention as her parents talked about how great Adam played at tonight's game. Everyone's treating him like a celebrity, even her own family. Nobody seems to notice that her skills are just as good as her brother. Ashley gazed up into the starry night sky and silently made a wish upon a shooting star.

Ashley: (whispers) I wish everyone could see how good I am. I want people to notice me and appreciate me.

Little did she realize that her wish would soon come true.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the night sky, past the moon, past a sign pointing to an amusement park, there was a scary-looking planet theme park called Moron Mountain. An alien boy and his dad are blasted from the ride they were on and crashed landed on the ground. They were a little bumped up, but unhurt.

Alien Kid: Let's get out of here dad, this stinks. Don't bring me here anymore right?

Unknown to either of them, the alien boy and his dad were being watched on surveillance cameras by Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of the theme park, who turns off the TV after listening to what he overheard. He was surrounded by his Nerdluck henchmen. Five of them were colored orange, red, blue, green, and purple. The short chubby orange one is Pound, the tall blue stupid one is Blanko, the tiny red one is Nawt, the green one is Bang, and the purple one is Bupkus.

Swackhammer: Are you listening!? Did you hear him? Did you hear him! That little brat is right. I've told if I told you once! I've told a thousand, thousand, THOUSAND, THOUSAND, THOUSAND TIMES! WE NEED NEW ATTRACTIONS!

Nerdlucks: RIGHT!

Swackhammer: New ones!

Nawt: Ah-huh.

Swackhammer: Get it?

Nawt: (filing Swackhammer's nails) Yeah, big shiny new things. Yeah.

Bang: Absolutely sir. (Bupkus is licking Swackhammer's sandals)

Pound: Ah, don't listen to them, sir. Customers are just whiners.

Swackhammer: Look at me! (flips on lighter) Look at me and listen! The customer is always right!

As he spoke, he lit the lighter on Pound's butt, causing him to scream and run off the table.

Nerdlucks: Right!

Swackhammer: The customer is always right! (smokes cigar) Always.

Green drool fell from his mouth and splattered on Blanko's head, who gave a disgusted moan.

Nerdlucks: RIGHT!

Swackhammer: (walked towards window) Ok, we need something. We need something…(hand smacks Nerdlucks from behind) Nutty.

Nawt: Nutty!

Swackhammer: Something wacky.

Nawt: Wacky!

When Swackhammer sat down on his desk, he sat on his TV remote, turning on the little TVs.

Swackhammer: We need something...something…something…something…we need something-

Bupkus: Looney? Oops.

Nawt: (points to the TVs) Looney, thank you.

Swackhammer: Looney?

Swackhammer turned around to see Looney Tunes playing on his TVs. One with Tweety Bird giving Sylvester the cat an electrical shock, one with Daffy Duck shouting at Elmer Fudd, another with Wile. E Coyote blasting off on a rocket downhill, and another with Bugs Bunny massaging Elmer's head. Seeing the Looney Tunes gave Swackhammer an idea to save his theme park.

Swackhammer: YES! LOONEY! YES! Now you're talking! Looney! Looney, that's it! That's the word I was looking for! Looney! Get the Looney Tunes!

Bupkus: (cheerleader jump) LOONEY TUNES!

Swackhammer: Bring them here-

Blanko: Excuse me, sir? Just noticing, sir. They're from Earth. What if they can't come?

Swackhammer: What did you say? "What if they can't come?"

He reached down and grabbed Blanko. An evil grin appeared on his face.

Swackhammer: Make 'em.

Blanko: (mutters) Cool.

Swackhammer: MAKE 'EM!

Swackhammer and his Nerdluck henchmen cackled wickedly. Capturing the Looney Tunes and forcing them to work at his theme park would be perfect.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Back on Earth**

Meanwhile back on Earth, we see Ashley and Adam in gym class. It is Friday afternoon, last period of the day. Everyone is playing field hockey outside on the field. Ashley is playing with a team wearing a blue belt around her waist while Adam was wearing a red belt around his waist. The teams wore fake colored belts in order to tell which team is which. Throughout the game, Adam was getting a higher score for his team, while Ashley's team was catching to a couple points.

Ronny: Adam looks awesome in sports.

Will: First basketball, football, and then field hockey! Is there anything this guy can't do?

Dani: My Adam-bear can do anything!

On the field, Ashley was at the goalie, waiting for the ball to come so she could whack it away from the net while her African American best friend Emily Baker stood by, wanting to help cover her.

Ashley: What are your plans for the weekend?

Emily: Dani and I plan on heading to the mall. You going?

Ashley: Sure.

Emily: Look out, the ball's coming!

The two got into position as the players were coming towards them, with the orange ball. Adam whacked it hard, Ashley tried to stop the ball, but it flew past her shoulder by a few inches, and hit the net. The red belt team cheered when their favorite teammate made the goal while Jane, a pompous teammate of Ashley's frowned at her.

Jane: Come on, Ashley! You gotta protect the net!

Ashley: I'm trying but Adam's too quick! And that ball nearly hit me in the face!

Jane: Never mind your face! You better try harder next time!

Emily: Hey, lay off her Jane!

Dani: Yeah, leave my home girl alone!

Moments later, the red belt team came back again and Adam whacked the ball into the net and his team cheered.

Jane: We should've had your brother on your team.

Ashley: It's not my fault!

Jane: Whatever.

Emily: Oh, shut it, Jane!

Jane: Don't you tell me to-

Ashley: Ball's coming!

The girls got back into position as the red belt team was coming back to them again. Adam whacked the ball towards the net, but this time, Ashley was determined not to let it pass. She wanted to show her team that she can protect the ball from hitting the net. So Ashley jumped up and whacked that ball so hard and the ball hit Adam right in the groin. The force of the ball sent Adam hurtling backwards to the grass as his teammates on the red belt team, and the team in blue belts, winced and said "Ooooo" when they saw where Adam got hit. That has got to hurt. Dani and Mr. Martin, the gym teacher, checked on Adam to see if he was seriously hurt.

Mr. Martin: Are you alright Adam?

Adam: (dazed) Best…hit…ever…dude.

Dani: That looked like it really smarted my Adam-bear.

Mr. Martin: Ashley, be careful where you hit next time! Ok, period's almost over! Let's get back inside the gym!

The students from the blue belt team stared at Ashley in stunned silence as she brushed it off by walking past the staring vacant eyes to the locker room. Jane was shocked while Ashley gave her a smug look.

Ashley: Still think you wanted my brother on the team?

When school was over and the bell rang, kids raced out of the building for the buses or for their parents' waiting cars. Ashley, Dani and Emily were just passing the staircase, not seeing Ryan on the steps, trying to get their attention. Ryan Nicholas Hanson was another friend of the girls. He was a bit nerdy and wore glasses, but he had a big crush on Ashley, however Adam found him to be slightly annoying.

Ryan: Hey! Ashley! Hey! Up here! I wanna talk to you for a minute!

When he leaned over the railing to try and wave at them, he lost his balance and fell over. Lucky for him, Adam was walking by and he made a good pillow for Ryan when he fell on top of him. Ashley, Dani and Emily heard the loud thud of Ryan's falling on Adam and rushed over to see if they were okay.

Ryan: Ow! Geez, I think I hurt a rib!

Adam: What are you doing you big dumb lumox?! Are you trying to break my back?!

Ryan: Sorry Adam. I was trying to get your sister's attention, it's not like I would fall on you on purpose or anything!

Dani: (helping Adam up) Don't mind him Adam-bear. It's not your fault he's klutzy.

Ashley: Are you guys alright?

Adam: (groans) Between you and him, I'm lucky I haven't broken anything yet.

Ryan: I'm good. Oh! Ashley, I wanted to talk to you. I got tickets to a baseball game and thought you might wanna come along.

Ashley: That's nice, Ryan, but…

Ryan: Michael Jordan's gonna be playing on the field, and I know you're a big fan of his.

Ashley: Seriously? He's gonna be playing…I'm going! Are you coming, girls?

Emily: Heck yeah!

Dani: Most Definitely!

Adam: But that game's gonna be playing soon, we'll never make it in time!

Ryan: Well…you can always ride with me and my uncle.

* * *

At the baseball game, Michael Jordan didn't seem to be doing too well with the sport. He was having trouble with his batting skills. However, everyone loved him so much when he played with the Chicago Bulls, they never actually complained about his baseball skills. They would just applaud and cheer him on when he swung the bat and missed the ball.

Umpire: Strike one!

Some people booed while most of them cheered. Sitting in the booth and above the bench where other baseball players were sitting in the shades, were Ryan, Emily, Dani, Adam, and Ashley. A stout man with short black hair with a beige tie, khaki pants, brown shoes, and glasses sat next to Ryan, also cheering on for Michael. His name is Stan Podolak, Ryan's uncle.

Stan: What did I tell you kids, is he great or what?!

Adam smiled uneasily at this man, then at Ryan. The two almost looked alike, except Ryan was skinnier than his uncle. It seemed a bit embarrassing to have these two around. Ashley didn't seem to care though as she felt pity for Michael Jordan.

Emily: He sure really looks great in that uniform, doesn't he, Ashley? Ashley? Are you listening to me?

Ashley: Huh? Oh yeah! He looks cool.

Dani: (dreamily) He looks just as good as my Adam does in uniform.

As Michael stepped back up to the plate, the Catcher thanked him for autographing a basketball for his kid, and then told him not to swing at a curve ball. But Michael was confused and he ended up swinging at the ball, getting him a strike two. The crowd cheered for him anyway, except for Ashley.

Emily: What's wrong Ash?

Ashley: He kind of reminds me of myself. I kept failing to protect the goalie back at gym class. The only difference is people here are cheering and encouraging Jordan, but kids complain and don't encourage me to protect the goalie. And they didn't look too impressed when I whacked the ball right at Adam's groin, like I just beat up their "star" player on purpose.

Emily: Ah, forget about 'em! What do they know? They're just a bunch of losers! You looked tough enough out there when you did it. And to be perfectly honest, I kind of thought it was funny.

Ashley: Really?

Emily: Oh yeah, I loved that expression on his face when you did it.

Adam: (annoyed) You know I can hear you! I'm sitting right next to you!

One of the baseball team's promoters was watching Michael carefully, so he called Stan over and told him to make sure that nobody bothers Jordan, just to make him the happiest player in the world.

Meanwhile, Michael swung the bat again and he ended up getting a strike-out. The Catcher didn't seem to mind as Michael walked back to the bench as everybody in the crowd applauded, even though he struck out.

The other baseball players weren't worried as Michael sat down on the bench. Stan appeared from the top of the bleachers, trying to talk to Michael. He didn't realize that he was losing his grip from the top as he suddenly fell to the ground right in front of Michael.

Ryan: (concerned) Uncle Stan!

Adam: (mutters) Now I know where Ryan gets it from.

The five teens ran down the staircase to the players' bench to make sure Ryan's uncle wasn't badly hurt. They helped him up and sat him down on the bench.

Michael: You alright?

Emily: That was a nasty fall sir.

Ryan: You okay, Uncle Stan?

Stan: Oh yeah, I'm fine kids. (to Michael) Oh! I'm Stan Podolak, Mr. Jordan. (shakes Michael's hand) I'm the Barons' new publicist. This is my nephew Ryan Hanson.

Ryan: Nice to meet you, Mr. Jordan. And these guys are good friends of mine. Meet Emily Baker, Dani Duarte, and Adam and Ashley Miller.

Emily, Dani and Adam smiled hugely and nodded, while Ashley shook Michael's hands while in awe.

Adam: It's great to meet you, Mr. Jordan.

Ashley: Yeah, I'm a big fan of yours.

Michael: (smiles) That's cool.

Stan: Hey listen, I'm here to make your life easier. If there's anything that you need, I will be there. You want me to take you anywhere? Pick up your laundry? Babysit your kids? I will do it, because I am here to personally guarantee that no one will ever bother you.

Emily: (to Ryan) Isn't that what you used to say to Ashley when you first met her?

Ryan: I only said it because when I first saw her, she didn't have any friends.

Adam: Yeah and then you started acting like a slave when you'd do all her homework or offer her your lunch.

Ryan: I am not a slave! I just try to make sure that no one ever bothers her!

Dani: Well you certainly do a good job of that Ry.

All of a sudden, the wind picked up harshly and a sonic boom was heard in the sky. Everyone looked up to see that it was a blue and yellow striped spaceship with headlights zoom past the stadium and disappear into the clouds.

Michael: What was that?

Ashley: It looked like some kind of flying saucer.

* * *

The spaceship dove underground in front of a Piggly Wiggly store while some people ran out of the way. Inside the spaceship were Pound, Bang, Bupkus, Nawt, and Blanko. Pound was behind the wheel.

Pound: Hang on!

Bang: Hanging on!

Bupkus: Whoo-ha!

Nawt: Hanging on!

Blanko: Are we there yet?

There was something up ahead. The Nerdlucks screamed for a minute, but as they got closer, they could see a concentric Looney Tunes rings with the Warner Brothers logo at the center of it. The Looney Tunes famous theme song was heard as the Nerdlucks looked at the logo in awe.

Pound: Bombastic!

Nawt: Cool!

Their spaceship squeezed through the Warner Brothers ring as if it were a portal to Looney Tune Land. The spaceship finally got through the portal. As the ship sailed through the sky, somewhere down in the forest below, Bugs Bunny was trying to get away from Elmer Fudd, who was shooting at him far behind in a distance.

Elmer: Alright you irascible bunny! Come back here you screwy rodent!

After a few seconds of running, Bugs stops to talk to the audience.

Bugs: I'll uh be with you in a second folks after I finish with nature boy here.

Then Elmer Fudd appeared as he poked his gun on Bugs' head.

Elmer: Alright you pesky rabbit! I've got you know!

Before Elmer could shoot, a ramp came down fast on his head, squishing him.

Elmer: Ouch!

Bugs: Hmm.

Bugs looked up to see the Nerdlucks coming out of their spaceship.

Pound: One small step for moi!

Bupkus: Moi!

Nawt: Moi!

Bang: (waving a flag) One giant leap for Moron Mountain!

No sooner he said this, he jabbed the end of the flagpole on Pound's foot, making him scream. Bugs just looked down on Elmer, still under the ramp.

Bugs: And one whopper headache for Elmer Fudd.

The Nerdlucks came down the ramp, close enough to Bugs' feet, showing that they were very short.

Bugs: (looks to the audience) Diminutive, ain't they?

Bang: We seek the one they call Bugs Bunny.

Nawt: Yeah, Bugs Bunny.

Bang: Have you seen him?

Pound: Where is this guy?

Blanko: Is he around?

Bugs: (Grins at the audience) Hmm. Bugs Bunny. Bugs Bunny. Say, does he have great big long ears, like this? (pulls his ears out)

Nerdlucks: Yeah.

Bugs: And does he hop around, like this? (hops around the forest)

Nerdlucks: Yeah!

Bugs: Well does he say 'What's up Doc,' like this? (eats carrot with hand resting on Pound's head) Eh, what's up, Doc?

Nerdlucks: YEAH!

Bugs: Nope. Never heard of him.

He walked away, leaving the Nerdlucks with disappointed groans.

Bugs: (to the audience) You know, maybe there is no intelligent life out there in the universe after all.

As he walked on through the forest humming to himself, a firey blast shot at him from nowhere. The blast destroyed part of the forest and gave Bugs quite a shock as he was covered in soot.

Bang: Hold on there Mr. Looney Tune!

Bugs turned around in shock as his ears dropped to see that the Nerdlucks shot him with their alien guns that reminded him of bazookas.

Bupkus: Hey, what do you think we are, stupid?

Nawt: Don't move a muscle!

Pound: Okay Bunny. Gather up your Tune pals. We're taking you for a ride!

Blanko: Totally, alright! So, like, where are we going?

Annoyed with Blanko's stupidity, Pound smacked Blanko in the face, leaving him dizzy.

Blanko: Are we there yet?

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Dinner and A Union Meeting**

In the upper real world, Michael and Stan were driving the kids back to their homes. Emily and Dani had already been dropped off back at their houses, now it was just Adam, Ashley and Ryan in the back seat.

Adam: You can pull up right here.

Stan: Here? OK! We're here!

The car pulled up to the sidewalk beside a two story house.

Adam: Thanks for the ride, Mr. Sherm. We appreciate it.

Ryan: It's Stan, Adam. But that's alright, you can call him Sherm if you want to.

Adam tried to open the door but it didn't budge.

Adam: Mr. Stan? How do we get out? The door doesn't work.

Stan: Oh, sorry kids. Hang on a second.

Stan got out from the driver's seat and went to the other side of the car to unlock the passenger door for Adam and Ashley to get out.

Stan: It's a classic, but it's got a few peccadillos.

Adam: A few. Yeah, sure.

Ryan: Hey be nice Adam, this is my uncle's car!

Ashley: So I'm curious, why are you taking up baseball, Mr. Jordan? No offense, but you don't seem to be doing too well at swinging.

Michael: I wanted to play baseball because I made a promise to my dad that when I retire from the Chicago Bulls, I would play baseball just like he used to, may he rest in peace.

Ashley: I'm sorry. I think maybe you should open up your stance a little. It might make you more aggressive at the plate.

Michael: You think so? I'll try to remember that.

Adam: You know Mr. Jordan, my sister and I are playing basketball in high school.

Ryan: Adam is the star player on the team! You should see how well he plays, he's awesome!

Adam: (flattered) C'mon Ry, I don't deserve it.

Ashley: But I'm just as good as Adam! Heck, I even kicked his butt at field hockey today!

Adam: Yeah, you kicked me right in the nut! Why did you do that?

Michael and Stan snickered as quietly as they could, for they couldn't help but find it funny.

Ashley: I only did it because I was ticked off at Jane for complaining that I'm messing up at protecting the goalie. But to tell you the truth, I thought it was funny when I did it.

Michael: You know, there's something we have in common Ashley. You said you messed up at field hockey, and I messed up at baseball.

Ashley: Yep. Thanks for the ride, Mr. Stan. Thanks for the tickets to the game, Ryan. And it was great to meet you, Mr. Jordan.

Adam: Same here.

Michael: It's a pleasure kids.

Adam: See 'ya later, Ry!

Ashley: Bye Ryan!

Ryan: Bye guys!

Just as soon as Stan drove off with Michael to take him home, the front door opened and Mr. Miller came down the front porch steps.

Adam: Hey pops!

Ashley: Hey daddy.

Mr. Miller: Hey there kids! How was the game?

Adam: Awesome!

Ashley: It was wild! Some UFO flew over the stadium today!

Mr. Miller: A UFO?

Ashley: It flew right over the baseball stadium! Everyone saw it!

Mr. Miller: It was probably just the air force testing a new jet. Your imagination's running away with you, kids.

Adam: It didn't look like a new jet to me pop. If it were a jet, it would be white, have long wings, jet packs, and a pointed face.

Mr. Miller: Ashley, how did you do on your Algebra test?

Ashley: I got a B.

Mr. Miller: A B? (scoffs) I was expecting an A young lady. Didn't you study?

Ashley: Yeah, of course I did dad.

Mr. Miller: Maybe you should've studied more and spent less time at the mall, imagining UFOs, and getting in your brother's way when he's on his way to the big leagues!

Ashley: I'm not getting in Adam's way! I like basketball and I'm very good at it! And I didn't imagine the UFO, it was real!

Mr. Miller: Basketball isn't going to help you in life but Algebra will!

Adam: Come on Dad, knock it off!

Mr. Miller: Watch what you're saying, Adam!

From next door, Charles the bulldog, whose owners are friends to the Millers, ran out of his doghouse and jumped onto Adam, knocking him down and licked his face. Adam yelled to have the dog off his face, but Ashley just laughed at him. Mr. Miller and the dog's owner, Mrs. Roberts, rushed over to get the dog off of Adam. Mrs. Roberts apologized about Charles, then led him back home. Mr. Miller helped Adam to his feet while Ashley calmed down from laughing.

Ashley: I think Charles really likes you, Adam!

Adam: He wouldn't like me if I were a cat!

Mr. Miller: Alright son, knock it off! Good thing the dog's harmless.

Mrs. Miller pulled up in her own car, her two younger children got out of the car and hugged and kissed their daddy, then ran inside. Mrs. Miller went to greet her two teenage children, hugging and kissing them on the cheeks. But when she kissed Adam's cheek, she felt the dog's drool on his face.

Mrs. Miller: Ew! Adam, you're all covered with drool honey!

Ashley: Charles gave Adam a nice welcome home kiss!

Adam: Shut up!

Mr. Miller: Ashley got a B on her Algebra test. She's not studying enough Annie; she's wasting too much time.

Mrs. Miller: Wasting time? Oh, come on Alan! B's a good grade. Algebra isn't easy. Not everyone's good at it. (hugs Ashley) Good job, honey.

Mr. Miller just shook his head and he walked into the house. Everyone else went inside the house and Aunt Jackie was in the kitchen making dinner.

Ashley: Thanks mom. By the way, we went to the baseball game after school with Ryan, Emily and Dani.

Mrs. Miller: Did you now?

Ashley: Ryan's uncle is a publicist for the Barons, and he got us to meet Michael Jordan! Then they drove us home!

Mrs. Miller: Get right outta town!

Adam: It was really fun to say the least. (Sniffs the air) Mm! It smells good in here! What are you making Aunt Jackie?

Aunt Jackie: I'm making chicken.

Mr. Miller: Chicken and what?

Aunt Jackie: Chicken and collard greens.

Mr. Miller: Good. I'm going to need a good meal tonight.

Adam went into the living room to join his little siblings while Ashley helped set up the table. Mrs. Miller was checking on the chicken on the stove. Mr. Miller went into the bathroom.

Ashley: (sighs discouragingly) Dad's never satisfied; no matter how hard I work, he's never happy.

Mrs. Miller: He just wants what's best for you baby girl.

Aunt Jackie: More like he wants what's best for himself, if I know my brother.

Ashley: Thank you, Aunt Jackie.

Mrs. Miller: Don't you start teaming up against your father, baby! Now how was your day?

Ashley: Man, I stunk up at field hockey! The same way Michael stunk up at baseball!

Mrs. Miller: He what?

From the living room, the news channel was on, Aiden and Amy were watching TV.

Reporter: It was another career day for Michael Jordan at Barons Field this afternoon…Today he went 0 for 4 with three strikeouts…

Ashley: What are you guys watching? Is this all they're showing on TV? Why don't they talk about that UFO?

The teen girl walked into the living room where her younger brother and sister were sitting on the couch. Michael Jordan was striking out at baseball and the news man was talking trash about it.

Ashley: (to reporter) Somebody get me a tennis racquet so I can knock the lights out of you, buster!

Amy: Did everyone get mad at Michael?

Adam: No. They were actually real nice about it.

Reporter: Michael, I know golf is your sport, but not here.

Ashley: Why not here? He's keeping a promise to his father for crying out loud!

Aunt Jackie: (enters) What are you shouting at Ashley?

Ashley: This news guy is talking trash at Michael Jordan!

Aunt Jackie: Just change the channel! You kids shouldn't be watching this stuff anyway; it's bad for you!

She picked up the remote and flipped through some channels until she stopped at a Wile E. Coyote and Roadrunner cartoon (Beep, Beep). Wile E. Coyote was carrying a heavy anvil and started walking across the wire, but the wire dipped down low towards the ground.

Aunt Jackie: There you go, Roadrunner. Beep, beep!

She left the room, leaving the kids to watch the cartoon.

Adam: We're too old for cartoons, change the channel Ash!

Amy: But I love Looney Tunes!

Aiden: Yeah, me too!

Ashley watched the coyote on screen with a pang of sympathy, for she understood the rough treatment he was getting from Roadrunner, almost like her getting rough treatment here in the real world. On TV, Wile touched the ground when Roadrunner showed up. He made a meep, meep sound and raced away. Then Porky Pig ran up to the screen.

Porky: Hold it! S-S-Stop this c-c-cartoon! (Roadrunner returns) We've got an em-m-m-mergency Cartoon Character Union M-M-Meeting t-t-to go to!

Seeing Porky in this cartoon was quite a surprise to the kids. Then Roadrunner quickly sped off with Porky behind him.

Porky: Hey! Wait for m-wait for m-hold your horses!

Wile dropped the anvil and started to follow them when the wire he was standing on shot him up in the air and off camera. Right after the gag, there were no characters on the screen, only the scenery.

Aiden: Dang! Where'd they go?

Amy: Is the TV broken?

Adam: I don't know. This has never happened before. (he picks up the remote) How about we watch X-Men or Mighty Morphin Power Rangers instead?

* * *

That night in Looney Tune Land, toons from many cartoons were going into Town Hall for the meeting. Wile came crashing through the roof and landed on the carpet floor, and was covered in soot. Daffy Duck came in, wrapped in bath towels and soaking wet, and stepped on Wile's snout and pushed Foghorn Leghorn aside on his way in.

Daffy: Stop the music! Top duck coming through! Jeez! It's getting so a guy can't even get himself wet around here! So what's this big emergency?

Everyone turned to the figures on stage. The Nerdlucks stood there as they had Bugs Bunny tied up in chains after they had captured him, but Bugs decided to play it cool like he usually does.

Bugs: Eh, These little guys here would like to make an announcement. (holds microphone for Pound) Here ya go, shorty.

The Nerdlucks pushed Pound forward so he could make the announcement.

Pound: Alright, alright! (clears throat) You. All of you, are now our prisoners!

A moment of silence occurred throughout the entire theater, then laughter erupted from the whole crowd of toons.

Sylvester: (sarcastically) We're in big trouble now!

Pound was embarrassed, but Nawt tried to help by turning the microphone in his direction.

Nawt: We're taking you to our theme park in outer space!

Blanko: No fooling.

Nawt: Where you'll be our slaves! Placed on display for the amusement of our paying customers!

Sylvester chuckled as he looked over at Elmer Fudd. One of the hillbilly brothers looked at Porky as if these aliens were being serious with their threat. Porky just smirked and shrugged at him.

Daffy: (sarcastically) Oh, fear clutches to my breast!

The toons started laughing again while Daffy and Sylvester were heading for the exit. Yosemite Sam came up on stage with his guns blasting.

Yosemite Sam: Now hold it right there, varmint! We ain't a goin' nowhere!

He aimed his two pistols at Pound, but the alien grabbed his laser gun and shot Sam, leaving him in his underwear and burning him into a crisp. Then the other aliens held out their laser guns at the audience, who had stopped laughing when they saw what they did to Yosemite Sam.

Pound: (threateningly) You were saying? Alright, Now everybody aboard the spaceship!

The toons immediately raised their hands in the air to surrender as if they were gonna be arrested. Daffy even dropped to his knees. But Bugs was coming up with a plan as he removed the chains from his body.

Bugs: Eh, not so fast Doc. You can't just turn us into slaves. That would be bad. You've got to give us a chance to defend ourselves.

Pound: (mock tone) Oh yeah? Who says?

Bupkus: Says who what?

Bugs: Just a sec.

He aimed his laser gun at Bugs as the rabbit showed them a book that said 'How to draw Cartoon Characters' but Bugs changed the title that said 'How to capture Cartoon Characters.'

Bugs: There! Read 'em and weep, boys!

The five aliens looked through the book and found a piece of paper taped to a page that said 'Give them a chance to defend themselves.'

Bang: Aw, Do we have to?

Nawt: It's in the rule book.

Bupkus: It is.

Blanko: Okay! It is in the rule book!

Pound: Okay, we'll give you a chance to defend yourselves. In order to fight for your freedom, you gotta give us a challenge.

Bugs: Uno momento! (goes through door) We have to confer! (closes door)

Backstage at the theater backroom, Bugs was dressed as a general standing in front of a huge American flag. With him backstage were Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, and Elmer Fudd.

Bugs: Alright troops! It is for us to choose a battlefield that affords us-

Porky: Oh! I g-g-got it!

Bugs: Yes Private Porkster. (helmet covers his eyes)

Porky: How about we challenge them to a b-b-b-spelling bee?

Elmer: Say, we could have a bowling tournament. (laughs)

Sylvester: (walks in) Suffering Succotash! What's wrong with all of ya? I'd say we get a ladder, wait til the old lady's out of the room, than grab that little bird!

The putty tat was in the middle of having an imagination that involved him finally capturing Tweety Bird and he was breathing heavily with red eyes and in a maniac manner, until Bugs patted him on the back and calmed him down.

Bugs: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly. (Sylvester nods rapidly) Okay, let's analyze the competition.

He pulled down a chart that was a blueprint showing the Nerdlucks' height and weight and what they looked like.

Bugs: Now uh, what are we looking at here? We've got a small race of invading aliens.

Daffy: Small arms, short legs. (shorted his arms and legs)

Elmer: They're not very fast. (rubs his chin)

Sylvester: Tiny little guys.

Porky: Can't jump high.

Suddenly, an idea for a challenge came in their brains as they all smiled evilly. The Nerdlucks entered the room when the chart rolled up, and Bugs held up a basketball and spun it on his finger as he, Daffy, Sylvester, Porky, and Elmer looked down on the little aliens, with their arms folded.

Bugs: We challenge you to a basketball game!

Pound: Alright! Basketball it is!

Bang: Basketball!

Nawt: Yes!

Bupkus: Boy, oh boy!

Blanko: Alrighty! Uh…what is basketball?

Bupkus: What's that?

Nawt: Beats me.

Bang: We didn't have it in school.

Pound: I have no idea.

Bugs: LIGHTS!

The big screen in the theater came to life as the movie went into countdown to start the film. Foghorn was trying to find a seat, which was hard for some toons to see.

Foghorn: Pardon me.

Barnyard Dawg: Hey! Down in front!

He tossed his bag of popcorn at Foghorn's head, knocking him out so the audience could see. That's when an old black and white retro tutorial movie about basketball started.

Narrator: _An exhilarating team sport currently growing rapidly in popularity is basketball. Unlike football and baseball, only five men can play on the team. It's a fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires quick wits and even faster reflexes. Here's how it's done in the professional ranks. The National Basketball Association, featuring the best players in the world._

When the narrator of the film mentioned 'the best players in the world,' this gave the Nerdlucks an idea, smiling malevolently.

Nawt: The best players in the world.

Bupkus: The best!

So the devious little Nerdlucks left Looney Tune Land and traveled to New York City at Madison Square Garden, where a fierce basketball game took place between the New York Knicks and the Phoenix Suns. The Nerdlucks dressed up in a trench coat and hat, and snuck into the stadium, then Pound transformed into a strange pink liquid so he could sneak out onto the court serpent-like, unseen, and go inside Charles Barkley's body to steal his talent. When he did so, Pound got Charles' talent inside the now glowing basketball, while Charles was forced to sit out for the rest of the game as he began acting funny after the loss of his talent. Minutes later, Pound stole Patrick Ewing's talent. Without his talent, Patrick couldn't even catch the ball and he tossed it right onto a popcorn seller in the stadium.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Three Dilemmas in Two Worlds**

That night in New York City at an NBA game, the Nerdlucks snuck into the game wearing a trench-coat and hat. They stole the talents from five NBA stars, Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson, and Shawn Bradley, leaving the players tripping over themselves like fifth-graders at their first square dance.

At home, Adam was watching TV in his bedroom and talking with his close friend Johnny. The news about the NBA incident was on TV.

Reporter: In a shocking development, five NBA players have been placed on the disabled list in the last 24 hours...

Adam: Hi Johnny, how are you doing? You watching TV? Check out what's happening at the NBA.

As he was talking to his friend, the TV was showing clips of the NBA players getting hit in the face with the ball, dropping the ball, and walking awkwardly, not to mention acting strange.

Adam: I think Michael Jordan retired just in time. (knock on the door) Look, I gotta hang up. I'll see you at the park, okay? Bye.

Ashley: (comes into the room) Mom's taking Amy and Aiden to a friend's party and Dad's getting ready to go to the park. Go get yourself ready!

Adam: Alright, alright! Keep your shirt! (closes curtain) Seriously, put a shirt on! That shirtless bra-like top doesn't suit you!

Ashley: Whatever! We're even picking up a Big Mac on the way! And Dani's coming with us too!

As Adam went into the bathroom to change, the TV showed the Los Angeles game where the Lakers were refusing to change in the locker room so they had to dress in the hallway.

* * *

In Looney Tune Land, Bugs was showing Sylvester, Elmer, Foghorn, Wile, Sam, Porky, Pepe, Tweety, and Taz how to play basketball.

Bugs: Okay, okay. Now which one of you maroons has ever played basketball before?

No one answered. Obviously, no toon has ever played basketball before. Then Daffy popped up.

Daffy: I have coach! And there's an important strategic question I need to ask you.

Bugs: Yes yes.

A stage appeared and on the walls were shadows of ducks wearing women's clothes. Daffy was dressing up in these different styles of clothes while Giving You All That I've Got plays in the background.

Daffy: What do you think? I'm kind of partial to purple and gold myself. It goes better with my coloring.

Porky: (comes over) Uh, G-Guys! Uh, n-nice outfit Daffy. T-T-The little aliens say it's their turn to u-u-use the court.

The Nerdlucks were working out, but not too well.

Bugs: Eh sure. Let the little pipsqueaks knock themselves out.

Daffy: (toweling himself off) Too bad you can't practice getting taller boys!

The other toons laughed and walked off. But as the toons started to leave, the sky got dark and thunder crashed. The Nerdlucks opened a bag and touched a glowing ball that held the NBA players' talents. They touched the ball and started to feel funny.

The toons turned around to see what happened. Suddenly, the Nerdlucks began to transform and grew bigger, taller, muscular, and scarier. The toons looked up at them terrified as the monsters towered over them, grinning malevolently, like a group of bullies.

Blanko: (Bends down) Hey little pig. Boo.

Porky: Aaaah! (looks down) I uh w-wet myself.

Bang: (picks up basketball) Time to play a little basketball.

He threw the ball to the ground, causing an earthquake and surrounding Daffy, Porky, Sylvester, Elmer, Wile, Taz, Pepe, Tweety, Sam, and Foghorn.

Daffy: Those little pipsqueaks just turned into superstars!

Porky: They're m-m-m-monsters!

Sylvester: Suffering succotash! They're Monstars!

The Monstars stomped away, while Bang popped the ball between his fingers with a pop.

Bang: Bye, bye.

As the Monstars left, a building collapsed. Bugs was munching on a carrot and watched them leave, then turned to the audience.

Bugs: Eh, I think we might need a little bit of help.

* * *

A short time later back in the real world, Adam and Ashley were at the park with their dad and two of Adam's teammates Johnny and Jason, who were shooting baskets. Dani was there too, sitting on a bench watching them practice. Jason was holding the ball in his hands, whispering to himself.

Jason: OK little guy. You my friend? Or you my enemy? You are my friend. You are my ally. You are my associate, my personal assistant. You are my weapon. You are my weapon.

Adam: (loses patience) Just shoot the dang ball already!

Jason tossed the ball toward the basket but missed.

Johnny: Oh man! Nice try, dude.

Adam: Next time, don't be a ball-whisperer man.

Mr. Miller: Johnny, you're next! (to Adam) At least you're better than some of those guys in the NBA lately, Adam. What's happening to those players is serious. The authorities think there's some kind of disease in the basketball stadium.

Adam: It's really weird. Five NBA stars lose their talent all at the same time.

Mr. Miller: They're gonna need new players with talent. Guys who are skilled but never really thought about professional careers before. That's why I want my team to work hard to-

Jason: Hold up a second! You wanna train us to turn us into NBA players? Sweet! I always wanted to play in the NBA!

Then Johnny made a basket. Ashley and Dani applauded for him.

Ashley: Good shot, Johnny. Maybe you'll join the NBA.

Johnny: You really think I got what it takes to play in the NBA Ash?

Ashley: Think? I know you do! You're awesome!

Johnny: Thanks, babe. If I do get in the NBA, I'll wave to you on TV, or maybe I'll take you on a world tour.

Ashley grinned. She secretly had a crush on Johnny. And he seemed to return the feeling, but she didn't know for sure.

Mr. Miller: You think you got a shot at playing for the NBA, son?

Adam: I don't know, pop. You keep pushing me at this basketball stuff.

Mr. Miller: Come on. You've got talent.

Ashley: Well, I'm a good player too and I've got great talent as well. Maybe they could use a woman in the NBA.

Mr. Miller: (shakes his head) Women don't play in the NBA honey. It's a man's game.

Ashley: What if I practiced really hard?

Mr. Miller: The answer's still no.

Ashley: It's because I'm a girl, right? I may be a girl, but I've got the skills for it.

Mr. Miller: Adam's a professional at this thing.

Dani: So is Ashley Mr. Miller. And I think she deserves a bit more credit from you.

Adam, sensing tension, decided to change the subject quickly.

Adam: Hey I'm getting a little thirsty pop.

Johnny: Same here.

Jason: Me too.

Mr. Miller: Alright. I'll be right back.

He left to go back to the parking lot to get the cooler with the drinks inside.

Jason: (dribbles the ball and looks at Ashley) So, you wanna be in the NBA too, eh babe? You afraid that they're gonna reject you because you're a girl?

Ashley: Hey, shut up Jason! I'm just as good a player as you are!

Jason: Yeah? You wanna show us? Or are you too scared to get your skirt dirty or break a nail? Come on, you can be a cheerleader or a mascot in the NBA! You'll wear a hot skirt, or wear a sweaty hot costume.

Johnny: Cool it, Jason!

Jason: I'm not talking to you, Johnny!

Adam: Shut it, Jason!

Dani: Stop picking on my girl!

Ashley: Give me that ball and I'll show you, right now!

Dani: That's it Ashley, show him what you're made of!

Ashley took the ball from Jason and started dribbling. Adam played on her side while Johnny played on Jason's side. Jason blocked her way as she dribbled the ball. To get past him, she passed the ball to Adam, who had to get past Johnny. Adam couldn't reach the basket, so he threw the ball back to Ashley. What no one knew was that there was a pair of binoculars watching those two kids from a nearby rabbit hole.

Ashley had to get past Jason to make the basket. He was taller than her and she was a little short. Ashley tried to make a jump for it and dunk the ball through the basket, but she ended up knocking down Jason by accident and didn't get the ball in the basket. They both fell in the dirt off the pavement. Adam and Johnny checked to see if they were okay. They both weren't hurt, but their clothes were kind of dirty.

Jason: See? Your old man was right! You ain't got what it takes to be in the NBA!

Ashley: I only missed that shot because you were in my way you big dumb jerk!

Jason: I was not! It's 'cause you're a shorty!

Dani: Don't call her names you big bonehead!

Insulted, Ashley shoved Jason back into the dirt.

Mr. Miller: ASHLEY!

The kids turned around and saw Mr. Miller come hustling over and drag Ashley by the arm, off the pavement and near the bench for some stern words.

Mr. Miller: What the heck are you doing pushing Jason around?

Ashley: He insulted me so he deserved it!

Mr. Miller: And why are your clothes dirty? You two been fighting?

Adam: They weren't fighting, dad!

Mr. Miller: I'm not talking to you, Adam! You go clean yourself up, Jason!

Johnny took Jason away to the nearby bathroom to wash the dirt off.

Mr. Miller: Listen. The only reason I brought you out here Ash was because your mother told me to get you out of the house, not to push everybody around!

Dani: It wasn't Ashley's fault Mr. Miller. Jason was being a jerk to her!

Ashley: Jason was making fun of me for being good enough to join the NBA!

Mr. Miller: Well guess what, he's right! You're not!

Hurt and angry, Ashley took off down the field to where the rabbit hole was. Adam was shocked to see his own father insult his own daughter, that's when Adam had enough.

Adam: You know what dad? If you don't think my sister's good enough to play in the NBA, then I'm not either! Because I don't wanna join the NBA! I don't even wanna play basketball anymore! I quit!

He roughly threw the ball at his dad's chest, his dad catching it in the process.

Mr. Miller: Adam, you're throwing away your dream! You've been playing basketball all your life!

Adam: I only played it because I thought it was fun! You only want me to play because you want me to be in the NBA! That's your dream dad, not mine, and you're darn right I'm throwing it away!

He ran after Ashley near the hilltop where she had disappeared to. Mr. Miller tried to stop him, but Adam was too fast. Dani got up from the bench and quickly followed Adam towards the top of the hill, wanting to check on Ashley as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Welcome to Looney Tune Land**

On the other side of the hilltop, Ashley sat somewhat close to the rabbit hole. Her arms around her legs, tears coming out of her eyes. Adam found her and tried to comfort her.

Adam: Hey Ash. You okay?

Ashley: Go away Adam!

Adam: Forget it. I'm not leaving you alone like this.

Ashley: It's always about you! Dad and everybody at school likes you more than they like me! They treat me like I'm a loser!

Adam: Don't think like that. You're not a loser.

Ashley: Yes I am! Everything you do is wonderful to everyone and what I try to do is never wonderful to anyone! I just wish someone would notice and appreciate me, just this once! I WISH!

There is an old saying that goes "be careful what you wish for," because no sooner had Ashley said those words, that a rope popped up from the rabbit hole, lassoed both Ashley and Adam's arms, and yanked them through the hole.

Just before they disappeared, Dani had come around the corner looking for them. She came up just in time to see them get pulled into the hole and she took a close look. All she found was Adam's shoes. She picked up the shoes and looked down into the rabbit hole.

Dani: Okay, what the heck just happened here? Where on earth did they go?

* * *

In the tunnel of the rabbit hole, Adam and Ashley were both pulled deeper and deeper into the underground, both screaming. Up ahead, they saw the Warner Brothers portal and as they squeezed right through it, sparkles shimmered around them, transforming them. They fell through the sky and landed in Looney Tune Land with a big thud that shook the ground, briefly.

Yosemite Sam was the reason that they were dragged down into Looney Tune Land as he reeled back the rope he used to pull the Miller siblings into the cartoon world. Adam and Ashley stood up slowly, both shaken and dizzy from the fall. They were both seeing birds for a minute when they saw Bugs Bunny standing under a tall tree, greeting them.

Bugs: Oh Uh, look out for that first step, kids. It's a real lulu.

Adam: (confused) Bugs Bunny?

Ashley: (astonished) No – way!

Bugs: Eh, you were expecting maybe the Easter Bunny?

Adam: You're a cartoon. You're not real.

Bugs: Not real, eh? If I weren't real could I do this?

Bugs grabbed Adam and gave him a big kiss like he did in his cartoons. Ashley started laughing.

Adam: (wipes his face and groans in disgust) I don't see anything funny about that.

Ashley: Are you for real?

Bugs: Just as real as you, toots.

Ashley: Oh my God! Bugs, my name's Ashley Marie Miller. It's an honor to meet you in person! (shakes Bugs' hand)

Ashley had forgotten about being sad earlier and was very excited and happy to meet Bugs. It was then that Adam noticed Ashley's appearance.

Adam: Hey um, sis…you look…umm…you don't look exactly human anymore.

Ashley: What are you talking about – Aah! (notices Adam's appearance) Holy Smokes! You're a cat!

Adam: And so are you!

Bugs: You both look like big cats to me.

Adam and Ashley Miller had been transformed into tigers. Adam was a white tiger with dark black stripes, but he still had dark black hair on his head, but he wore different clothes. He wore a blue hooded sweatshirt with jeans and was barefoot. But he also looked physically fit and handsome. Ashley was a bright orange tigress with black stripes, but she still had her dark brown hair on her head. She also wore a red shirt with blue jeans and was barefoot. And she looked very slim and very pretty.

Ashley: Oh my God! We've become cartoons!

Adam: How the heck did this happen?

Bugs: Eh, when you went through that portal, you were transformed.

Ashley: I have to admit, this tigress look is definitely my style.

At that moment, Elmer Fudd looked out of a barber shop with Foghorn Leghorn.

Elmer: Oh, look! Is that them?

Sylvester: (from a manhole) Oh boy!

Granny: Aren't they adorable?

Taz: (comes out of a mailbox) Basketball!

High up in a tree in his nest, Tweety looked down and saw the two newcomers.

Tweety: Ooh, I tawt I taw...I did; I did tee two tigers.

The Looney Tunes surrounded Adam and Ashley with looks of interest.

Porky: P-P-Pardon me kids, but we're s-s-so happy to have you both here at such d-d-difficult times.

Foghorn: Kids, I say, kids welcome to Looney Tune Land!

Adam: Uh, thanks I think.

Pepe: (to Ashley) Bonjour Mademoiselle. (he kisses her paw) I have never met a lady so attractive. (Ashley blushes)

Sylvester: (pushes Pepe away) Beat it you little stinky squirt! (to Ashley) Excuse me, stranger. New to these parts? (Ashley blushes again)

Then Wile shoved Sylvester aside, then held his hand out for a handshake which Ashley shook. But then, Roadrunner appeared, pushing Wile aside, checking out both kids, and then made a meep meep in their faces.

Ashley: (giggles) I think he's trying to say hello.

Adam: Uh, hi?

Taz and Speedy looked over the two kids. Speedy shook Adam's hand while Taz gave Ashley flowers. But then, Daffy arrived, shoving the toons aside, and was dressed up as a doctor to check up on the guests.

Daffy: Back up! Let the doctor take a look.

He pulled a lever, and Adam and Ashley were shot right up into the sky on some chairs and stopped in midair.

Daffy: Oops. A little high.

Adam: (shakes his head) Oh no.

Ashley: He wouldn't.

Daffy: Going down!

He pulled down the lever and the two felines fell screaming and landed back on the ground. The toons held up score cards at their landing.

Daffy: So, what do you kids say we go for a little spin?

He spun the chairs around, making both cats feel dizzy. Then Daffy looked through their ears to see if they were clear.

Daffy: Now let's see what we got inside here.

Bugs: (from the other side of Adam's ear) Yodelayheehoo!

Then Daffy placed thermometers in their both of the kids' mouths.

Daffy: Say ah!

The thermometers exploded and then he stamped their foreheads that said 'A-OK.'

Daffy: Alright! They're okay!

Adam: (grumbles) If he ever does that to us again, I'm gonna punch his lousy beak in! Now could somebody please tell us what's going on here?! Why have you brought us here?!

Bugs: Why Adam, I thought you'd never ask. (he hops into Adam's lap) You see these aliens come from outer space and they want to make us slaves for their theme park. Eh, what do we care; they're little. So we challenged them to a basketball game. But then they show up and they ain't so little; THEY'RE HUGE! We need to beat these guys, because they're talking about slavery. They're gonna make us do stand-up comedy, the same jokes every night for all eternity. We're gonna be locked up like wild animals and be trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of low-brow, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor challenged aliens! Eh, what I'm trying to say is: WE NEED YOUR HEEEELLP!

Ashley: I'm awfully sorry to hear that Bugs, but why are you telling _us_ this and why do you need _our_ help?

Bugs: I've been watching you kids. You're both really good on the court in the park.

Ashley: Wait! You think we're good at basketball?

Bugs: That's what I said Ashley.

Ashley: Even me?

Bugs: You too, kid.

Adam: But I already quit basketball!

Bugs: Right, and I've quit being a Shakespearean actor. (holds up rabbit skull then tosses it aside)

Ashley: Well I didn't quit and I never will. So I'll help be happy to help you guys out.

Adam: What?! Ash, are you nuts? You wanna go play against some weirdos from another planet? You won't stand a chance against them!

Ashley: How much could they know about basketball? They're from another planet! Besides, we watched the Looney Tunes on TV when we were younger. We've gotta help them out.

Adam: No way! Besides, if dad finds out about this-

Ashley: I don't give a dang about what dad thinks! He never understands! He doesn't even know where we are, so who cares!

Adam: Just how willingly are you to help the Looney Tunes?

Ashley: Very much. These guys have been my favorite cartoon characters since childhood, it'll be like seeing a part of my childhood get taken away if they get taken to…to…uh, where exactly did those aliens come from, Bugs?

Bugs: Some theme park planet called Moron Mountain. They came here since yesterday in a spaceship.

Ashley: Hmm. Could it be the same spaceship we saw yesterday? Yes! That must be it!

Adam: What are you talking about now Ash?

Ashley: That UFO we saw yesterday, it was the aliens' spaceship! And maybe their arrival is what caused that Roadrunner cartoon to stop so suddenly!

Adam: You're kidding me.

Ashley: You saw the evidence the same as I did! Come on Adam, I know you liked the Looney Tunes when you were a kid as much as I do. Do you really want to see them tortured with cruelty by aliens?

For a minute, Adam was pondering about his answer.

* * *

Back in the park in the real world, Johnny and Jason were looking down into the rabbit hole where Dani showed them where she had found Adam's shoes, thinking they might be down there, which they were.

Jason: (Looking into the rabbit hole) Adam? Ashley? It's your buddy, Jason. Look, I, I need you both to come out now, okay? Because your dad's frantically looking for you guys.

Johnny: (rolls his eyes) You'll look pretty stupid if you keep talking into that hole man. (To Dani) Are you sure this is where you saw them last?

Dani: Yes I'm telling you both, I saw them get pulled down into that hole somehow. I don't know how it happened but it still happened.

Elsewhere, Mr. Miller went back to the parking lot right after he had searched the whole park for Adam and Ashley, but he couldn't find them anywhere. Dani had dragged Jason and Johnny back to the parking lot where Mr. Miller was waiting.

Mr. Miller: Did you find them?

Jason: No sir.

Johnny: We searched this whole park from top to bottom.

Dani: We didn't find them anywhere Mr. M.

Mr. Miller: Where the heck are they?

Johnny: You think they're alright? I mean I hate to leave them like this.

Jason: If I know Adam, I'm sure he's fine.

Dani: Maybe they were trying to get away from you.

Mr. Miller: What do you mean, Dani?

Johnny: You were really pathetic towards Ashley. It could be your fault they're gone.

Mr. Miller: It's not my fault! They didn't run away to get away from me! They could still be around here somewhere!

Johnny: (scoffs) Yeah, right. How are you gonna explain that to your wife?

Mr. Miller: Leave my wife out of this! Now all of you get in the car!

Dani and the two boys got inside the van and Mr. Miller drove them out of the parking lot and out of the park.

* * *

Back in Looney Tune Land, the toons led Adam and Ashley into the gymnasium.

Adam: Look, I wanna help, but I told my dad I'm quitting basketball.

Bugs: Eh, you won't have to quit once you work with us. Look at our facilities!

The two tiger siblings stared at the gym in shock and disgust. It was messy and trashed.

Daffy: (holds a hoop) We've got hoops! (hoop breaks and he falls)

Elmer: We got weights!

Taz lifted a weight but a piece fell on the Goofy Gophers and it toppled, carrying Taz with it.

Sylvester: We've got balls!

He showed them a locker and opened it, but a variety of balls buried him.

Sylvester: Whoa!

Ashley giggled while Adam rolled his eyes.

Adam: You sure do. This place is a mess. It's even worse than my room.

Daffy: Mess? You're worried about a little mess? There's nothing here a little spit shine wouldn't fix. Spit Shine!

Sylvester: Spit Shine!

The toons started spitting on the floor. Then Taz grabbed two mops and did his signature spin. As he spun around, he cleaned the whole gym, making it look brand new.

Taz: Lemony fresh!

Adam: You guys are nuts...and disgusting.

Porky: C-c-correction, we're the L-L-Looney Tunes.

Daffy: And as such are the exclusive property and trademark of Warner Brothers Inc.

He held up his butt to show a WB logo, kissing the logo with a big smooch.

Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise from behind them. Adam and Ashley turned around slowly. Nawt burst in through the door with a snarl, followed by Pound with a roar. Bang and Bupkus broke through the double door.

Bupkus: I'm here!

Blanko: (enters) Me too! (hits a basketball hoop and covers his face) That hurt!

The Monstars approached the two tigers, growling with interest.

Adam: Who are these guys? A bunch of circus clowns?

Bugs: (hiding between Adam and Ashley) Well uh, remember the tiny aliens I told you about?

He pointed at the Monstars, indicating that those Monstars _were_ the tiny aliens. Adam and Ashley glanced nervously at each other with a silent "Oh."

Pound: You've heard of the Dream Team, well we're the Mean Team, furballs.

Bupkus: Furballs!

Adam: Furballs?

Nawt: We're the Monstars: M-O-N...um?

Pound: I ain't seen you cats around here. Where are you from?

Ashley: Um…we're new in town!

Pound: Heard you a professional in basketball. (holds up a basketball) Let's see what you got, boy!

He tossed the ball at Adam, but Adam would not play against these creeps.

Adam: I don't play basketball anymore. (tosses the ball back to Pound)

Bupkus: "I don't play basketball anymore."

The Monstars laughed at that comment.

Bang: Maybe you're chicken.

He started flapping his arms and clucking. Foghorn tried to come at the kids' defense.

Foghorn: I say, I resemble that remark!

Adam: You calling me chicken, chump?

Pound: Hey! Come here!

Pound grabbed Adam and made him into the shape of a basketball. Pound tossed him to Nawt and dribbled him. He tossed Adam away to Bang, who caught him, and dunked him so hard the glass from the basketball hoop broke. Adam bounced and moaned until he came back to his normal shape. The toons and Ashley looked at him with pity as Adam returned to his normal shape.

Pound: Hey everybody! Look at your hero now!

Foghorn: You okay, son?

Adam: (groans) I think so. (glares at the Monstars) You guys are making a big mistake here.

Bang: You're all washed up, kitty boy!

Adam: Kitty boy?

Tweety: He is not washed up! Adam's the greatest ever!

Bang: Shut up.

He flicked Tweety against the wall and slid to the ground. Ashley gently picked him up in her paws as Tweety moaned in pain.

Tweety: My poor little cranium.

Ashley: (concerned) You okay?

Blanko: Yeah, are you okay? (Bang and Bupkus growl at him) Whoops.

Tweety: You're not s-scared of them, are you kids?

Ashley glanced at the Monstars, who gave her evil grins. Furious and angered by the treatment the Monstars gave Tweety and for how they treated her brother, Ashley, after handing Tweety over to Adam, whirled around to confront the bullies.

Ashley: Are. You. Kidding. Me! You just hurt a harmless little birdie and you beat up my big brother! You guys are nothing but a bunch of lousy, freaking, dirtbags!

Daffy: Whoa, whoa, hey! Watch the language kiddo!

Bang: Oooh. Like we're really scared of you. What are you gonna do about it, cute stuff?

Ashley: I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! When we meet again in the big game, I'm sending you freaks on a one way trip to the moon!

The Monstars only laughed and jeered at her.

Bupkus: You call yourself a basketball player? Heh! You're not good enough! You're just a girl!

Those words made Ashley remember how her dad and Jason mistreated her. She also remembered how Jane was always rude to her during field hockey. This made her angrier than ever. Her temper grew, her whole body turned red, now ready to explode like the thermometer Daffy gave her earlier.

Ashley: I AM TOO GOOD ENOUGH TO BE A PROFESSIONAL BASKETBALL PLAYER! YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE PLAYERS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL BY BULLYING THESE TOONS, BEATING UP MY BROTHER, AND HURTING TWEETY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE SOMEONE WHEN YOU THINK THEY'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF OUR WAY IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CLAW ALL OF YOUR EYEBALLS OUT!

Her loud and mighty voice was like a strong wind as it blew the Monstars away and out the door. The toons looked at Ashley in awe. They had never seen anyone stick up for them before, nor show that kind of nerve to stand up to those Monstars.

Ashley: I am not scared of those stupid Monstars. How about it, Adam? Are you gonna leave and let these toons suffer under the harsh bullying from those gorillas?

The toons looked at Adam, worried about what his answer might be. Adam stood up, with Tweety on his shoulder, and gave a look of confidence to his younger sister.

Adam: Let's play some basketball.

The toons cheered and Ashley smiled.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: New Friend/Recruit and Getting the Gear**

In the real world, Charles Barkley was humiliated on a basketball court by a bunch of girls, while the rest of the NBA players went to see doctors and psychiatrists. No one could find out what was wrong with them. At the park, Ryan had been told of the situation by Johnny and Dani, so he went to the park to try and dig into the rabbit hole to try and find Adam and Ashley.

But down in Looney Tune Land, the toons were in the gym practicing for the game. But they were doing what they would normally do in their cartoons. Yosemite Sam fired his guns, Foghorn was whacking Barnyard Dawg's butt, Pepe pranced after Penelope, and Taz was spinning as usual. Daffy lost a bunch of feathers on his butt. Wile E. Coyote managed to get his hands on a basketball after it bounced off Daffy's head, but Roadrunner stole it from him and meeped, meeped at him. Roadrunner raced around the room, spinning around Adam, and raced off into a painted image of the desert. An angry Wile tried to go after him, but he ran smacked face into the painted image and it rolled up, wrapping up Wile in the process. Ashley pulled Wile out and brushed him off.

Ashley: You really should be more careful when it comes to catching Roadrunners; otherwise you'll just keep injuring yourself.

Wile: Don't worry, my dear child. I am always careful. Those injuries are just a case of bad luck, by the cause of that little swab!

Ashley: Whoa! You just talked! Usually, you're silent in the cartoons.

Wile: True, but I only speak when I'm working with Bugs Bunny. Does it bother you that I can talk miss Ashley?

Ashley: Oh no it's perfect. It's actually nice to hear your voice for a change. I rather like it.

Wile: Wonderful. Then perhaps I will speak more often, at least while I'm around you my child. (He kisses her paw)

Adam: (Looks around the gym discouragingly) OK! Isn't there anyone here who knows how to play basketball?

The door opened and a pretty, slim, peach and cream colored, blond haired, female bunny named Lola entered the gym.

Lola: Um, I have!

Ashley: Where did you come from?

Lola: I heard that you're practicing for a big game. I'd like to try out for the team.

Adam: Who is that?

Bugs: (love-struck) The rabbit of my dreams! Muscles of steel…fur as soft as silk…brave as a lion! I love her! I…(chokes)…love her!

The girl bunny smiled and held her hand out for a handshake, introducing herself to Bugs.

Lola: Hi. My name is Lola Bunny.

Bugs: (shakes her hand eagerly) Lola!

Lola: (giggles) Yes?

Bugs: Hello, my name is…(belches) BUGS!

Lola chuckled while Bugs, embarrassed, cleared his throat.

Bugs: You wanna play a little one on one, doll?

Hearing that word, Lola's eyes burned with anger while Bugs, not knowing this, had hearts in his eyes.

Lola: DOLL?!

Bugs: Uh-huh!

Lola: On the court…BUGS.

Bugs: Sure!

He rushed over to join her on their little one on one game.

Tweety: Ooh. She's hot.

Everyone watched as Lola dribbled the ball with ease while Bugs got into position.

Lola: Ready?

Bugs: Y-Yes.

He tried to catch the ball as she ran around him in circles.

Bugs: I got it! I got it!

But he got all tied up as Lola dribbled the ball and leaped up in the air and dunked the ball into the basket.

Adam: Whoa! That girl's got some skills.

As Lola seductively approached Bugs, he glanced up at her.

Bugs: Yes?

She brought his head close to her face.

Lola: Don't ever call me...doll. (blows ears out of her face)

Bugs: Check! (drops to the floor)

She smiled as she walked towards the exit while the other toons were mesmerized by her.

Lola: Hey, nice playing with you.

Ashley: Hey, uh, Miss Lola, if you want to you can join our team! Your skills are incredible!

Lola looked back at Ashley and smiled while giving her a slight nod, before she exited the gym.

Adam: Real smooth, Casanova.

Bugs: Eh, she's obviously nuts about me.

Adam: Obviously. Now come back to reality, Bugs.

Bugs: So, what do you think of our team, kids?

Adam: I think you'd better start packing your bags for Moron Mountain.

Ashley: (irritated) Adam! They just need a little more practice! We've gotta help them! I am not turning my back on them!

Bugs: Yeah, you heard your sister! You gotta help us out! Pile it on, crack the whip, we'll do whatever you say!

Pepe: (holding the ball) _Mais Oui_.

Adam: Okay, where's the ball? (Pepe gives him the ball) You guys are getting a little out of control with basketball. Let me show how to do some drills.

But he fell to the floor when the sleeve of his pants was caught on a loose floorboard.

Adam: Can anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?

Bugs: Uhhh, sneakers?

The rabbit looked down at his feet. Neither he nor any of the toons were wearing sneakers.

Tweety: Sorry!

Adam: Well then it looks like someone will have to go to our house and pick up my basketball stuff.

Daffy: To your house? (Spit take into the camera) In 3-D land?

Adam: Yes. And while you're there, keep out of mom and dad's sight. I don't wanna think about how they'll react if they find you and Bugs in our house.

Daffy: Bugs is coming too?

Adam: Yeah, someone's gotta keep an eye on you, Daffy. And while you're there, you can get my old junior high school uniform for my sister to wear.

Ashley: Gee, thanks Adam. But, you haven't worn that outfit in years. It probably stinks by now.

Looney Tunes: Ewww!

Adam: Hey! I'm sure mom's washed it.

Sylvester: Sure.

Adam: She does! Come on, guys!

The toons, even Ashley, just walked away.

* * *

That night in the real world, Bugs and Daffy were tunneling underground to get to Adam and Ashley's house.

Daffy: The view back here stinks!

He stopped suddenly when he bumped into Bugs.

Daffy: Now what?

Bugs: We're right in front of the Miller house.

Daffy: I knew that.

Bugs: Shh! Okay, let's go in this way. (looks to the right)

Daffy: I say let's go in that way. (Looks to the left)

Bugs: He just never learns.

Sighing, Bugs tunneled to the house doorstep while Daffy tunneled to the Roberts' backyard.

Daffy: Now let me see, I must be very, very close.

He flicked on a lighter to see where he was, only to find himself face to face with Charles the bulldog, who growled at Daffy.

Daffy: (looks to the audience) Mother.

While the dog was attacking Daffy from inside the doghouse, Bugs managed to get himself into the Miller house with no problem.

Bugs: La da da di, Da da da dum. Hmm. Nice digs. (knock at the door) Well, well. I wonder who that could be.

He opened the door and Daffy fell in, all beat up from the dog.

Daffy: (dazed) Twinkle, twinkle, little star. (falls to the floor)

Bugs: Shh! Everyone's sleeping!

Daffy: (gets up) I knew that!

Bugs: C'mon, C'mon. We got to find Adam's basketball stuff.

They searched the house peeking in from door to door to different parts of the house.

Bugs: Nope! Nothing here.

Daffy: Nope! Ah, but a very nice dinette set.

Bugs: Nuh-uh! Not here. Let's look upstairs.

Daffy: (sarcastic) Yes, oh fearless leader. So they need their special underwear.

The first room they came upon was Ashley's bedroom. They noticed two Michael Jordan and Looney Tunes posters on the wall and figurines of Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck on the shelf.

Daffy: I don't really look like that, do I?

Bugs: Eh, you're a real doll, Daffy.

That's when they noticed the Bugs and Daffy plush dolls lying on the bed.

Daffy: Speaking of dolls, check that out. You think she sleeps with those every night?

Bugs: I certainly wouldn't put it past her if she did do that.

They both searched through her chest of drawers until Daffy pulled out a bra.

Daffy: What are these? Ear warmers?

Bugs: (sarcastic) Yeah, they're ear warmers. Now put 'em back.

As he closed the drawers, Daffy noticed a picture of the family standing together outside the house. He took a good close look.

Daffy: Check out this family photo Bugs. They look just as appealing as humans as they do when they're tigers.

Bugs looked at the photo for a minute as well.

Bugs: You're not wrong about that duck.

Then Daffy found Ashley's diary. Deviously and curiously, he peered inside to read what Ashley had written in her diary. The line was, "Dear Diary, today I got a B in Algebra. Dad says I need to stop playing basketball and start studying. He thinks he's right in knowing what's best for me when he's wrong. He never appreciates me, just like the kids at school don't appreciate me. When I played against Adam in field hockey at gym, he kept getting a higher score and my teammates thought I'm worthless. But heck, it was funny when I whacked that ball in his groin. Most days, I feel like Daffy Duck or Sylvester the Cat or Wile E. Coyote because I know how it feels to be a loser and to feel jealous that someone is better than me. I sympathize with them."

Daffy's lower lip trembled and his eyes got teary. No one has ever said anything nice about him before. Who would've known that a hot and beautiful girl like her could lead an unpopular and miserable lifestyle, just like him, along with his two buddies. But he didn't know that Bugs was overlooking his shoulder and reading the diary as well, until he felt Bugs' whiskers touch his cheek, causing him to squeal in fright.

Bugs: Would you be quiet!

Daffy: Your whiskers are in my face!

Bugs: You know it's not nice to read someone's diary.

Daffy: I can't help it. You know, I've never met a babe who likes me. You see what she wrote on me?

Bugs: It's not that she likes you Daff; she just knows how it feels to be a loser. Huh. I never knew that poor girl was living such a rough life.

Daffy: She sure seemed pretty tough when she gave those Monstars a taste of their own medicine.

Bugs: (picks up a pair of Ashley's Nike shoes) You gotta hand it to her, that girl's got nerve. Well, nothing else in here. Let's check the next room.

The next room they came to was little Amy's room. Daffy gave a slight gasp.

Daffy: Oh!

Bugs: Shh!

Daffy: Sorry. You think she's got enough toys?

Amy's eyes opened when she heard voices. She looked to see Bugs and Daffy's shadows on the wall.

Bugs: Speaking of toys, you know all those mugs and the t-shirts and lunch boxes with our pictures on them?

Daffy: Yeah.

Bugs: You uh, ever seen any money from all that stuff?

Amy sat up to see Bugs and Daffy, in person, leave her room and go to the trophy room that held Adam's basketball trophies and medals.

Daffy: Hmph. Not a cent.

Bugs: Me neither.

Daffy: It's a crying shame. We gotta get new agents, we're getting screwed.

Amy crept out of her bedroom, watching Bugs and Daffy disappear into Adam's bedroom, with a big smile on her face.

Bugs: We have found big brother's bedroom! Let's spread out and search the place!

Daffy: Yes, sahib. (bows) Oh brother.

He mumbled to himself as he opened a chest of drawers and starting searching.

Daffy: Here I am, the peak of my form playing second banana to some sort of a harebrain...

Bugs just ignored him and looked around when he found a gym bag sitting on a table that he could use for carrying stuff.

Bugs: Yap, yap, yap. Hmm. This could be useful. Ah-ha.

Daffy: If this were a union job I'd... (pulls at a piece of clothing) Oh, that's very nice. (sees something in the drawer) Hmm, I could use this.

As Daffy searched through the drawers of clothes, Bugs found Adam's high school basketball uniform and a pair of sneakers.

Bugs: Oh, the uniform and the shoes. (puts the uniform and both pairs of shoes in the bag) Now, where's his other outfit for his sister? (looks around the room) Where are you? (sees it on closet shelf) Eureka! (pushes a chair up against the closet shelf) Come to papa.

Bugs climbed on the chair and up the pile of clothing that tumbled out from the closet to reach for the old uniform in a box on the high shelf. But Bugs was having a hard time trying to get up the shelf.

Unknown to them, Amy peeked into the room to see what they were doing.

Bugs: Whoops.

Daffy: What a fuzz foot. You're so clumsy.

Bugs finally made it to the top and dropped the box into the bag below, which Daffy held out for him.

Bugs: Catch, featherhead!

Daffy: Thanks!

Amy closed the door quietly and tiptoed down the hall towards Aiden's room.

Bugs: (climbs down) Well, time to go.

Daffy: Did we get everything?

They heard a loud thud from behind the door and they both froze in their tracks.

Bugs/Daffy: We're caught!

But no one came inside the room. It was suddenly quiet.

Bugs: Who's out there?

Daffy: Okay, okay, I'll check.

He opened the door and was face to face with Charles the dog, who growled at Daffy, who slammed the door in the dog's face.

Daffy: I found an angry bulldog.

The dog rammed the door down, crushing Daffy painfully.

Daffy: The pain! (hides behind Bugs) I'm right behind you, pal.

The bulldog approached the toons, snarling viciously.

Bugs: That's none too reassuring. Nice puppy.

Daffy: (holds out bone) How about a bone?

The door opened a bit, and Amy and Aiden looked in to see that Bugs and Daffy were in trouble.

Daffy: No dice.

Bugs: (holds out ham) How about a nice holiday ham?

But the dog was only interested in tearing the rabbit and the duck to pieces as he stepped closer.

Bugs: He ain't buying it! Can't we talk this over Rover?!

Daffy: Down, Beethoven!

Bugs: Oooh. The kids are here.

The door flew open, and Amy and Aiden rushed into the room. Aiden smacked the dog away with a shirt.

Aiden: Get back, Charles! Leave them alone! Shoo, shoo! Go home! Bad dog!

The dog whimpered as he left the room.

Amy: Are you two ok?

Bugs: Eh, thanks kiddies.

Daffy: (sarcastically) Yeah, thanks a lot. That is the last time I am ever working with dogs or children!

Amy: What're you guys doing here anyway?

Aiden: And what are you doing with Adam's clothes?

Bugs: Well, eh, you see the Looney Tunes have a big basketball game coming up and uh, your brother and sister are gonna play with us.

Aiden: All right!

Daffy: (picks up the gym bag) And they were transformed into a couple of cartoon kitties.

Amy: Wow!

Bugs: Yeah, but don't tell anyone.

Daffy: Not even to your parents.

Aiden and Amy nodded, then later watched from the window as Bugs and Daffy left the house and jumped back into the hole where they came from.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**

During the night while the NBA players went to a fortune teller to try and figure out what was wrong with them, Emily, Ryan and Dani had sneaked out into the park to try and look for Adam and Ashley.

Ryan: I know you're out here somewhere guys! I don't know where, but you need to come out now!

Emily: Would you mind keeping it down a little? Do you wanna attract the cops?

Dani: I don't care if we attract the whole fire department. I will turn this park inside out if it means finding Ashley and my Adam-bear.

Suddenly, they heard someone coming. Emily, Dani and Ryan hid behind a garbage bin when two shadows from the other side of the hilltop came closer. Bugs and Daffy had just left the Miller House and were heading back to Looney Tune Land.

Daffy: You better hope those Miller kids still know how to play hoops!

Bugs: You and me both, brother.

Daffy: Listen, how's this for a new team name? The Ducks!

Bugs: Please. What kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team The Ducks?

Daffy: So sue me, it's just a suggestion!

With those words, Bugs and Daffy jumped into the rabbit hole and vanished. Emily, Dani, and Ryan stared in awe and shock.

Ryan: Is that what I think I saw or am I just dreaming?

Dani: Not dreaming I don't think. And I heard them say something about the Miller kids. That means they must've had something to do with Adam and Ashley's disappearance.

Emily: We might as well follow them. What have we got to lose?

Dani: She's right, let's follow them and go get our Adam and Ashley back.

Then, with hesitation, Emily, Ryan and Dani jumped down into the rabbit hole. Dani went first, followed by Emily, and Ryan brought up the rear.

* * *

At the gym, Daffy, Porky, Taz, Foghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Pepe, Wile, Elmer, Sam, and Lola were using a TV and moving along to an exercise instructor on screen.

Instructor: You're doing it. You're becoming mighty.

Porky: Come on guys, n-n-no pain, n-n-no gain.

Instructor; I don't hear it, what is it?

Sylvester: Come on.

Porky: Eh, C-c'mon.

Suddenly, Bugs stuck his head out from the door to the locker room.

Bugs: Eh guys?

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Bugs: Look who's finally ready to play.

As he stepped back and opened the door, Adam and Ashley walked out. Adam was wearing his high school basketball uniform and Ashley was wearing her brother's old junior high basketball uniform, which fitted her perfectly. The toons stared at them with looks of awe.

Adam: Now everyone just step aside and let us show you all how it's done.

Brother and sister showed the toons some moves and dunked the ball into the basket without missing. The toons were impressed as they clapped and cheered.

 **Said I wanna fly like an eagle**

 **To the sea**

 **Fly like an eagle**

 **Let my spirit carry me**

 **I wanna fly**

 **Fly right into the future**

 **Time keeps on slipping, slipping, slipping**

 **Into the future**

Ashley: You guys got it down? (toons nod) Good! Now all of you show us what you've got.

Together, Adam and Ashley, and the rest of the Looney Tunes gang worked on some drills together. Slowly, the toons began to show some improvement, and a bond was beginning to develop between them and the two teen tiger siblings.

 **Let me fly like an eagle**

 **To the sea**

 **Fly like an eagle**

 **Let my spirit carry me**

 **I wanna fly**

 **Fly right into the future**

But the fun was suddenly interrupted when three unknown creatures came crashing through the roof and onto the floor. Everyone was startled; they didn't know who it was. All they could see in the smoke and ashes were three strange shadows climbing out of the hole. As the dust cleared, there stood a brown-footed nerdy fox with red-brown hair and wore glasses, a tall tan beautiful cheetah with long blonde hair and brown eyes and a pretty black wolf with curly brown hair and green eyes. Daffy and Sylvester started to freak out.

Daffy: Aaaah! Monsters! Somebody do something! Call the Exterminators!

Adam and Ashley stared at the pretty wolf, the beautiful cheetah and nerdy fox in recognition.

Sylvester: Stay back! I've got claws! I'll use them to-

Ashley: Guys wait! It's okay! They're friends of ours!

Daffy/Sylvester: (disbelief) Friends?!

The fox, the cheetah and the wolf looked at the two tigers for a minute, and then recognition deemed on them.

Dani: Adam?

Adam: Dani?

Ryan: Ashley?

Ashley: Ryan? Emily?

Emily: Is it really you?

Ashley: In the flesh, or in the fur as you put it.

Excitement and relief swept over the wolf, the cheetah and the fox as they rushed forward to scoop up the two tigers in a big hug.

Ryan: It's really you! Oh thank God you're both alive!

Adam: Come on Ryan, don't hug me.

Ryan: Sorry. (releases them)

Dani: (continues to hug Adam) I missed you my Adam-bear. (she kisses him on the cheek)

Adam: I missed you too Dani. (he kisses her back) You make a pretty sexy cheetah by the way.

Emily: I was so worried about you, Ashley! I heard you were both gone missing! By the way, you look nice as a tiger.

Ashley: I'm a tigress actually. Can't you tell the difference? And thanks. You're not too bad yourself for a wolf.

Ryan: (noticing his own appearance) I think I can work with this fox look.

Adam: Look I'm happy to see you guys and all, but what are you three doing here anyway?

Emily: We were looking for you guys! You gotta come home!

Dani: Yeah, your parents are worried sick about you guys.

Ashley: We're not going home. We're helping our new friends in their basketball game.

Dani, Emily and Ryan all glanced at the Looney Tunes, who just gave them friendly faces and waved hello. The wolf, cheetah and the fox all glanced blank stares for a second.

Ashley: Bugs, everyone, these are some of our friends from the real world. (points to the fox and wolf) Meet Ryan Hanson and Emily Baker.

Ryan gave a sheepish nod and Emily did a curtsy. The toons waved again.

Adam: (points to the cheetah) And this is my girlfriend Daniela "Dani" Duarte.

Dani did a curtsy and the toons smiled and waved hello again.

Ryan: (leans in close to Adam and Ashley) Uh guys, you know that your new friends are cartoon characters?

Ashley: Yeah. So?

Ryan: No. If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me. Let me help in your basketball game! I can help you!

Emily: And I want in on this too!

Dani: Don't forget about me. I can contribute a little.

Adam: But what can you do?

Ryan: (takes the ball and dribbles it a few times) Well you know, I mean, I'm not as tall or fast as you, but…I'm slow.

Sylvester: And nerdy.

Daffy: And a dork.

Ashley: (to Daffy and Sylvester, harshly) Quit it, boys! That's our friend you're insulting!

Ryan: I'll do anything for you guys! Anything!

Adam: Anything? Okay, you can come sit right here.

He took Ryan, Dani and Emily to the bench, where Ryan nearly sat on Tweety, who blew a raspberry at the nerdy fox.

Ryan: (claps) Alright, let's go team!

Emily: I guess our job is to take care of someone who gets hurt.

Ryan: Well if somebody does get injured, we could see a lot of minutes.

Granny: I'm a cheerleader.

Dani: What a coincidence, so am I!

Ryan frowned when he learned he was gonna be a cheerleader while Emily snickered.

Emily: But you guys need a name for your team. Haven't you picked a name yet?

Lola: How about "Tune Squad?"

Ashley: I like it. What do you guys think?

The other toons nodded in agreement. Daffy sighed in agreement, upset about not having the name The Ducks as a team name.

* * *

Throughout the day to afternoon after next day's practice, the kids decided to explore the rest of Looney Tune Land for fun, or to hang out and get to know the toons.

 **In the middle of the night, you got me thinking about baby**

 **Got me dreaming about you baby**

Wile was trying to build super rocket blades to help him in the big game tomorrow. But the pieces didn't fit well and they fell apart. Emily saw this and attempted to help him. At first, Wile scoffed at the thought of a girl building super rocket blades, but he was immediately stunned to see how well she put them together.

 **All that I had, baby it's yours**

 **Baby it's yours, forever and ever baby**

When Wile attempted to try out the rocket blades, they went too fast and he crashed into a wall. Concerned, Emily took his head into her arms, checking for injuries. The coyote slowly opened his eyes and he gazed up into the wolf girl's sparkling green eyes. The way she looked at him and held him, it sent a spark through the coyote's body, giving her a small smile to let her know he was okay, until Roadrunner came up from behind and meeped loudly in his ear, snapping him back to reality. Wile glared at Roadrunner when he sped away, while Emily giggled.

Emily: Are you sure you're okay Wile?

Wile: I'm a-okay miss Emily, especially since you're near me.

Emily: (blushes) oh stop.

Wile: While I'm sure you're quite an attractive human, you are just as striking as a wolf.

Emily: (blushes again) Oh Wile, you flatter me.

Wile: I can't help myself. I find you to be very attractive.

Emily: (smiles) Thanks Wile. You're the first um, person to ever say that about me.

After doing one final test on the rocket blades, they decided to have lunch together, so they walked off hand in hand, looking for a good place to eat.

 **All I want is to be with you**

 **All of my days**

 **All I want, all I need**

Elsewhere, Ryan was challenging Taz for a race while practicing Taz's famous tornado spin, although Ryan messed up and bumped into a few solid objects, he still enjoyed it. Dani and Speedy were doing the Mexican Hat dance Speedy was teaching her. Adam was still practicing on the basketball court with Foghorn and Porky. During practice, Adam tripped on his own tail, collided with Porky, and they tumbled into the brush. Foghorn checked to see if they were alright, for when their heads popped out, they had leaves on their heads and twigs in their ears, Foghorn laughed loudly. Adam and Porky took one look at one another, and they too laughed.

 **All I want is to be with you**

 **All of my days**

 **All I want**

 **Yeah, yeah**

Later that afternoon, Dani and Adam joined Bugs and Lola for a picnic in the park. They spent the afternoon eating, talking and enjoying each other's company.

Bugs: So tell me Adam, how long have you and Dani been together?

Adam: We started dating about three years ago Bugs, but we've known each other for five years, ever since Ashley first brought Dani over to the house.

Lola: Wasn't it complicated dating your sister's best friend?

Dani: It was complicated at first, but eventually Ashley grew to approve of our relationship.

Lola: So how serious are you guys? Are we talking true love?

Dani: (Blushes) Mm, you might say that Lola.

Adam: Well we are very much in love if that's what you're wondering.

Bugs snickered and Lola smiled coyly.

Adam and Dani smiled at each other, then leaned in and gave each other a kiss.

 **Anything to turn you on**

 **I'll be giving it to you baby**

 **You don't have to worry baby**

As Ashley was walking back to Bugs' mansion, she saw Sylvester chasing Tweety around the corner. But Sylvester tripped on a dent in the sidewalk and fell right on top of Ashley. The two felines stared, and blushed, for their noses barely touched, until Ashley pushed Sylvester off her body. Both chuckled nervously, that was pretty awkward for them. Tweety laughed at Sylvester's embarrassing moment, and Sylvester continued his chase for Tweety.

 **All that I had, baby it's yours**

 **Baby it's yours, forever and ever**

That night, the Looney Tunes were at Bugs' mansion. Adam was entertaining them with stories from either his past or what happened to him months ago. Elmer would sometimes pat Adam on the back or Yosemite Sam would laugh out loud.

 **All I want is to be with you**

 **All of my days**

 **All I want, all I need**

On the basketball court outside, Lola decided to play with Ashley while Emily and Dani watched from a bench. She started by stealing the ball, having Ashley chase her around, have her try to reach the ball, and have Ashley purposely smack the ball into the basket. The two girls laughed, enjoying their little game together. After their one on one game, Lola and Ashley sat down with Emily and Dani to have a little girl talk.

Dani: So Emily, I couldn't help but notice you hanging out with Wile earlier today. And it seemed to me that you two were getting pretty cozy together. Is he your new boyfriend or something?

Emily: (blushing) Well I don't know about all of that just yet. We're just hanging out together, having fun and being friends.

Lola: Well I for one think he really likes you Emily. You should take a chance with him.

Ashley: I agree with Lola. Wile really seems to admire you. Give him a chance and he may just surprise you.

Emily: Well it seems to me that Wile is quite taken with you too Ashley. In fact, I'd say you've got several Looney Tune admirers here.

Ashley: Oh yeah? Name one.

Dani: I can name four Ash. There's Wile, Taz, Sylvester and even good old Daffy.

Ashley: I said name one girl.

Lola: Dani's right Ashley. You've got quite the menagerie of admirers here.

The girls continued talking as they made their way back to Bugs' mansion.

 **All I want is to be with you**

 **All of my days**

 **All I want**

 **Yeah, yeah**

That night, the Looney Tunes left for their homes for the night. Ashley and Emily slept on the couch, Adam and Dani slept by the fireplace, and Ryan slept on the Bugs Bunny carpet. Bugs and Daffy covered them with blankets to keep them warm.

Bugs: You know Daffy, these kids are really something to be around. And I think you're going soft on them, which is hardly you.

Daffy: What do you mean soft? The nerdy fox I can live with, the cheetah and the wolf girls are okay, the girl I like, but Adam I'm not too sure. Can he really make a basket against those monsters?

Bugs: We'll wait and see tomorrow. And when you mentioned the girl you like, I think you mean Ashley.

Daffy: I didn't mean like as "in love" I meant it as in...admiration.

Bugs: (smirks) Sure you do, Daffy. Sure you do.

 **All I want, all I need**

 **Is you in my life**

 **Loving me**

 **All I want, all I need**

 **Is you in my life**

 **Loving me**

But they didn't notice Nawt had seen this touching moment and he left with a sneer.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Big Game Begins**

In the real world, the authorities and the commissioner of basketball decided to close down basketball for the season believing a disease was the cause for the players' strange awkward moves. And the Millers were getting more and more worried about their missing kids.

But that night in Looney Tune Land, toons were stuck in traffic trying to get to the stadium for the big basketball game, the fight for the toons' freedom. In the Tune Squad's locker room, Lola wrapped tape around her hand, Bugs put his shorts on, Elmer Fudd wrapped a blue headband around his forehead, and Taz tried to get into his uniform, only to spin and tear it up, making him look frightening. Wile was slamming his fists at a large punching bag, Sylvester and Tweety were jumping rope, and Tweety put black marks on his cheeks, to make him look serious. Daffy wore a ridiculous costume to try and look heroic.

Daffy: Just get out of my way.

Adam and Ashley were wearing their own Tune Squad uniforms. Adam wore a blue headband around his forehead and two red wristbands on his wrists. Ashley's outfit was like Lola's making her look sexy and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Adam: Everybody ready?

Looney Tunes: Yes sir!

Ashley: Let's go!

In the stadium, toons were cheering before the game started. Swackhammer was seated in a booth with a good view, and the Nerdluck slaves were watching.

Swackhammer: Are these the best seats? I like it! I can see everything here.

Inside the announcement box, the announcer was asleep, but Hubie and Bertie grabbed a hold of the microphone and decided to do the announcing.

Bertie: Okey-doke, ready to go?

Hubie: Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Riot! Ahem! (big voice) Ladies and gentlemen. The starting line-up for the Tune Squad! Standing 2 ft. 4, the wonder from down under, the Tazmanian Devil!

Taz made his entrance, tossing two basketballs into the air, then grabbing them with his mouth, popping them in the process, then spun off.

Hubie: At small forward standing a scintillating 3 ft. 2, the Heartthrob of the Hoops, Lola Bunny!

The audience hooted, cheered, and whistled at her. Lola received a ball from a fan, dribbled and tossed it, and spun it on her finger.

Hubie: At power forward, the Quackster of the Court, Daffy Duck!

Daffy: (comes out) Thank you, thank you!

But the audience remained silent and the only sounds being made was a cricket chirping, but somebody was clapping, which were Ashley, Dani and Emily.

Daffy: (sarcastically) Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck!

Hubie: And the point guard, standing 3 ft. 3, 4 ft. If you include the ears, Co-captain of the Toon Squad, the Doctor of Delight, Bugs Bunny!

The audience was clapping We Will Rock You in the process. Everyone held up a sign that said WE LOVE BUGS while they put headbands of gray ears on their heads. Bugs was underneath the floor of the gym and he popped out.

Bugs: Thank you, thank you!

The only ones booing at him were the Nerdlucks, who were watching with Swackhammer.

Hubie: And now, the coaches and the players of the Tune Squad, at 5'10 and 5'8, brother and sister with popular talents, two cartoon lovers, Adam Tiger and Ashley Tigress!

Adam and Ashley ran out to their teammates with the audience cheering them on. The girls in the audience swooned over Adam, who winked at them. The boys whistled and hooted over Ashley, who waved and blew kisses to the audience.

Swackhammer: Who? Are they Looney Tunes?

Nerdluck: (stammers) Uh-well perhaps...

The Tune Squad gathered into a huddle. Adam and Ashley put their paws out and the toons placed their paws on top of theirs.

Adam: You guys ready for this?

Daffy: I'm set to take it to the rack, Jack!

Tweety: Those Monstars will wish they've never been born!

Adam: Guys, let's just go out there and have fun!

Ashley: And remember, win or lose, we're all in this together!

Looney Tunes: YEAH!

Hubie: The challengers for the ultimate game, all the way from Moron Mountain, the Monstars!

The toons turned around to see the five horrid Monstars stomping out and show off, with the Nerdlucks cheering and the audience booing. The Monstars glared at Adam and Ashley, who glared back at them.

Bang: What are you looking at?

Pound growled at Taz, who passed out. Adam walked to the center of the court with Blanko.

Blanko: Cool outfit.

Marvin the Martian, who was the referee, walked up with the ball as Adam and Blanko looked down on him.

Marvin: Ready?

The buzzer started as he tossed the ball into the air and Blanko and Adam jumped up to reach it. Adam smacked the ball away from him easily and Bugs caught it.

Bugs: I got it, I got it, I got it! I got the ball, I got the ball!

But Bang backhanded Bugs really hard, sending him to the floor. Adam checked to see if he was okay.

Adam: Are you alright Bugs?

Bugs: (dazed) Did we lose?

Adam: It's about to be two to nothing.

Bugs: (dazed) Oooh, close game.

When the rabbit regained his senses, he glared at the Monstars.

Bugs: Of course you realize this means war!

Pound received the ball and dunked, scoring two points for his team. Swackhammer cheered.

Swackhammer: Way to go boys! Did you see the moves on that one?

Marvin tossed the ball to Taz, and then passed it to Adam. He was dribbling the ball and the Monstars surrounded him. He tossed the ball to Daffy, who caught it.

Daffy (catches the ball) Whoops!

Bupkus: The duck!

He and the other Monstars started to gang up on him. Daffy tossed the ball to the bench where Emily, Ryan, Dani, and Granny were sitting. Granny caught it and the Monstars dog-piled on Granny. Ashley and Adam winced. Granny was okay but had Tweety Birds flying around her head.

Granny: Oh my. (glasses pop)

Lola glared at Daffy, who made an excuse.

Daffy: She was wide open!

Pound tossed the ball over to Nawt. Nawt intercepted Lola and passed it to Bupkus, who dunked and scored. Now Adam had the ball and was dribbling it to the other side. Nawt tried to block him, but he went past him and made a basket, earning his team two points. The Nerdlucks were giving Swackhammer a massage and he looked at Adam's score.

Swackhammer: How did he do that? (pounds fist on the table)

Porky: N-n-nice shot A-Adam!

Adam: Hey, Hey! Come on! Get back on defense!

Nawt passed the ball to Bupkus, who scored.

Swackhammer: Way to go!

Bugs: Ashley, heads up!

He tossed the ball to Ashley, who caught it. She was about to move to the other side when the Monstars surrounded her.

Monstars: Red light!

Tweety: Feed me! Feed me!

Sylvester: (grabs Tweety) Feed you? Feed me! (stuffs Tweety in his mouth)

Ashley: Sly, we don't have time for this!

She threw the ball to Sylvester, hitting him in the stomach, making him spit Tweety out. Tweety landed on the floor with the ball.

Tweety: Bad ol' putty tat.

Pound: (picks up ball) I'll take that, thank you.

Ashley helped Sylvester up while giving him a disappointed expression, then turned to see Pound dribble the ball to the basket.

Pound: Don't try this at home!

And he dunked the ball, earning some points. Foghorn got the ball and was dribbling the ball, singing to himself, when Bang blocked his path.

Bang: Going somewhere?

Foghorn: May I remind you sir that physical violence is patently against the rules?

Bang took a deep breath, arched his neck, and blew fire out of his mouth. Foghorn was burnt to a crisp and quoted the old KFC saying.

Foghorn: Yow! Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy? (dissolves into ashes)

Adam and Ashley went over to the bench to pick another player.

Adam: Let's go.

Sniffles: Me? Oh boy! I'm ready! I can do this! (runs out onto court)

Ryan, Sylvester, Taz, Elmer, and Wile looked on, but Sylvester and Wile snickered.

Ryan: The mouse? You picked the mouse?

They watched Sniffles run out to the court to talk to Blanko, who was holding the ball. He kept talking really fast about basketball until Blanko dropped the ball and it squashed Sniffles like a bug. The audience pitted on Sniffles. Lola made her way to the basket where Pound and Bang blocked her.

Pound: Try to get by me, doll.

Lola: Doll?

She jumped up and dribbled Pound's face with her feet and dunked. The Tune Squad at the bench cheered.

Lola: (to Pound) Don't ever call me (blows ears out of her face)...doll.

Bugs: (gives Lola high five) Nice shot!

Lola: Thank Bugs.

Yosemite Sam had Bang at gunpoint while Bupkus dribbled the ball and dunked and Pound held Adam back. Swackhammer was getting more and more excited, while the Nerdlucks were serving him dinner.

Nerdluck: Piece of pie? pork chop? Some sorbet perhaps?

The game went on and the Monstars were beating the toons. Tune Squad: 18 and the Monstars: Kinda one-sided isn't it? Then Pound made his way to the hoop, jumped with a roar, and slammed the ball into the hoop. The buzzer buzzed the time and Marvin fired a pistol.

Marvin: Half-time!

The bullet blew a hole in Sylvester's stomach and Tweety flew through it.

Tweety: Holy Putty Tat!

The Monstars high-fived each other and gave the toons mean smiles. The toons walked away to their locker room with their heads down in defeat.

Sylvester: Moron Mountain: Here we come.

Elmer: We're gonna be slaves.

Adam: C'mon guys. Keep your heads up. We have a whole 'nother half to play.

Ryan watched the Monstars walk away with smug smiles. There was something about them that made them so good at basketball. He wanted to find out what and how, so he tip-toed away from his team and followed the Monstars.

The Monstars broke down the door to their locker room and ran inside. They were filled with glee for their victory and were giving each other high-fives and head noggins. The celebration was cut short when someone entered the room.

Bupkus: It's the boss.

Swackhammer was in the room, smoking a cigar. The Monstars pulled out smiles and greeted him.

Monstars: Hello, Mr. Swackhammer.

Swackhammer: Alright. Not bad for the first half, but we gotta keep this up!

Pound: Hey no problem We stole...

Nawt: We stole the best talent boss from the best players of the NBA!

Ryan was hiding inside the vent in the wall and he heard everything.

Ryan: From The NBA?! My God! It was them!

Swackhammer brushed Nawt away roughly right after he so rapidly named the five NBA players.

Swackhammer: But what I want to know is what to do about those two cats.

Bang: They're the ones who were training those loonies for the game.

Bupkus: That girl gave us a big mouth the other day.

Nawt: They're real close with the toons boss, I saw them hanging out and having fun together and getting cozy with them.

Swackhammer: Really? But are _they_ Looney Tunes? I don't remember seeing them in cartoons before. Where did they come from?

It's as if he got his answer when the little TV hanging on the wall in the corner was broadcasting the disappearance of Adam and Ashley.

Reporter: Have you seen these two missing teenagers? Their names are Adam Jonathan and Ashley Marie Miller, brother and sister, children of Alan and Annie Miller. Both have disappeared two days ago while in the park with their father and classmates during basketball practice. The mother said it was due to a cruel insult by her father, the daughter ran away. The brother quit basketball in response and left to find her, both never came back since. The boy is age seventeen and the girl is age sixteen…

Now learning the truth, Swackhammer switched off the TV, with a devious expression on his face. Then, he started sniffing the air.

Swackhammer: I smell something.

Blanko: (sniffs his armpit) Uh, We have been playing really hard.

Swackhammer: Not you, you idiot! (looks at the vent) It's coming from over there.

Ryan tried to move back when Blanko grabbed the vent door and ripped it off the wall. He reached his hand inside the vent and grabbed Ryan by the tail and pulled him out.

Bang: Look! (Ryan whimpers) It's the nerdy fox boy!

Swackhammer: Ah. It smells like a spy!

Ryan: Um, you guys wouldn't wanna hurt the nephew of a publicist, would you? He can make you big. Hehe.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Encouragements and Deadly Deals**

In the locker room, Adam was trying to give the Looney Tunes a little pep talk.

Adam: Look, I know we're down.

Daffy: Oh yeah. let's hear the story.

Adam: But I've been in situations like this many times before.

Daffy: Oh this is a piece of work.

Adam: We could still win this, it's not over with. We've got to come together.

Daffy: Oh yeah.

Adam: We've got to believe in ourselves and we can come back to win this game.

Daffy: Yeah right, that's gonna help us.

Dani: I think your pep talk is great Adam.

But by their depressions, the toons seemed crushed and depressed, ready to accept defeat, but their looks changed when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and there stood Ryan, battered and smoke rising from his body.

Daffy: (elbows Wile and pokes Dawg) Looks like Ryan just had a close encounter with a bug zapper.

Ryan: (staggers in) The Monstars…the Monstars! (falls to the floor)

Daffy: Oh, that's gotta hurt.

Adam, Ashley, Beaky, and Bugs helped Ryan to his feet and helped him sit down on the bench.

Emily: You alright, Ryan?

Dani: You don't look so good man.

Ashley: What happened to you?

Ryan: The Monstars…(coughs loudly) I wanted to find out how the Monstars played so good…(coughs) so I sneaked into their locker room to eavesdrop…(coughs) The Monstars stole the talents from the NBA players! That's how come they're so good!

The toons gasped, and then moaned sadly.

Adam: So that's what happened to those guys!

Ashley: That explains everything! How the little aliens became Monstars and why they're so good at basketball! But the question now is, how do we beat them?

Porky: I think we should q-q-qui...forfeit.

The toons agreed, but Adam towered over him and his teeth were bared.

Adam: Listen, pork chop! My sister and I didn't get dragged down here just to have our butts whipped by a bunch of ugly gargoyles! (Porky faints) I ain't going out like that, even after what they did to Ryan!

Bugs meanwhile, was standing by the sinks filling up a blue bottle with water. Then he proceeded to write something on a label.

Ashley: That's right! You're letting them push us around! You gotta fight 'em back and take it to them! We gotta get right in their faces! So what do you say, are you with us or not?

But the toons, even Emily and Ryan, fell asleep and snored loudly. Lola and Dani were the only ones listening.

Lola: Well I thought both your encouragements were inspiring.

Dani: Yeah I thought they were pretty good too.

Bugs: (walks over) You finished? Great speech and all, Doc; you had them riveted. But, eh, didn't ya forget something?

Adam: What?

The rabbit held out the bottle full of water with a label that said OUR SECRET STUFF, indicating that it was supposed to have come from Adam and Ashley.

Bugs: Your Secret Stuff.

He guzzled the water down his neck and, just as the toons woke up, they were stunned to see Bugs taller and muscular. The toons were impressed.

Lola: Wow!

Daffy: Whoa! Nice deltoids!

Bugs: (flexes a muscle and winks at Adam) Play along.

Adam took the bottle and examined it. Bugs tugged the bottle from him.

Bugs: Hey, stop hogging' it, kid! We're your teammates!

The bottle flew out of Adam's paw and it landed near Porky, who took a swig.

Elmer: Secret Stuff? (took a sip)

Daffy: Secret Stuff?

Sylvester: You kids wouldn't hold out on us, would ya?

Ashley: (Dawg takes a swig) Oh no, we didn't think you guys really needed it. I mean, you're so competitive and…

Adam: (quietly) Pig headed?

Ashley: I was gonna say tough.

Foghorn: We're also chicken, honey. We need it bad.

Foghorn got in between Sylvester and Wile fighting over the bottle and took the bottle and drank it.

Sylvester: Hey!

Wile: Give me that!

Ryan: You know, I'd like some of that.

Lola: Yeah, can I have a sip please?

But Foghorn tossed the bottle to Daffy, who caught it.

Daffy: Ya know, this goes against everything they've taught me in health class.

Adam: Do you wanna win or not, duck?

Daffy: Bottoms up.

He guzzled the bottle until there was nothing left.

Daffy: Yummy.

He tossed the bottle to Ryan who wanted a drink, but he got nothing. So Emily got him a cup of water instead.

Adam: Alright, how about we go out there and kick some alien butt, huh?

Looney Tunes: YEAH!

They put their hands together and then ran out of the locker room feeling pumped up and excited.

* * *

The toons in the stadium cheered as the Tune Squad ran out onto the court, with looks of determination in their eyes. They faced the Monstars, finally standing up to them, growling in their faces. Daffy faced off against Bang, Taz and Porky snarled, Bupkus growled as Adam snarled like the tiger that he was. Bugs gave a steely but confident expression. Ashley got into position to get ready, her claws bared ready to scratch those Monstars.

Bang threw the ball to Pound. But Bugs rode a mechanical scooter and stole the ball from him.

Bugs: Coming through!

Ashley ran on ahead following Bugs. The bunny stopped his scooter and tossed the ball over his shoulder.

Bugs: Special delivery!

Ashley caught the ball and shot it into the hoop. Everyone cheered and Swackhammer booed. Bupkus dribbled the ball and was about to dunk it when he saw the hoop covered with explosives. Then, the hoop exploded, while Wile and Bugs and Ashley stood there watching. Wile was holding a remote that caused the explosion.

Bugs: Eh, Nice kaboom, Wile.

Ashley: You've really outdone yourself, Wile.

Wile: (flattered) You could say, I'm a genius my dear.

Then Bupkus angrily grabbed Wile, about to finish him off, but then his teeth got shot out. He saw Elmer and Sam dressed in black suits, shades, and holding pistols. They were dressed as the Men in Black.

Adam dribbled across the court with Bang and Nawt behind him. He tossed the ball in the air, Bang and Nawt tried to knock it away, but the ball made its way into the basket. Later, Blanko tossed the ball to Pound.

Pound: Let's teach 'em a lesson!

Then, Sylvester appeared, carrying a fishing rod and flung the hook onto Pound's shorts and gave it a yank. Pound's shorts came off and his butt was showing. Pound covered his butt with his jersey while his face turned red with embarrassment.

Lola: Nice butt!

The audience was laughing. Adam covered his mouth to keep from barfing and Ashley had covered her eyes.

Adam: Could you not do that again, Sly?! Thank you!

The game continued. Taz dunked the ball with ease. Ashley rode on Roadrunner's back and tossed the ball into the hoop, while avoiding Pound and Bupkus.

Porky: G-going up.

Pound: You're mine boy.

Foghorn and Sylvester got Porky on top of their shoulders and Porky dunked the ball and it hit Pound's head.

The toons were gaining and the Monstars were still at the top, with the same score. Emily Ryan, Dani, Witch Hazel, and Granny were cheering on the bench, when Ryan accidentally high fived Granny off the bench.

The Monstars took the ball and made their way over, until Adam and Bugs and Tweety and Foghorn came up with masks on their faces and Pepe le Pew was standing in front of them.

Pepe: Hello. A little surprise for you my friends. ho ho.

His stench made the Monstars pass out. Pepe kissed the ball as he made a basket.

Pepe: Two points.

The game continued on as Adam scored another basket, and then Ashley somersaulted over Nawt and dunked the ball into the basket. Swackhammer's eyes turned red and he growled furiously. Then Daffy painted red paint on Pound's butt.

Daffy: Ooh, this will be good. Whoo-hoo.

A bull from the audience saw the red paint and became angry. The toons moved out of the way as the bull rammed his horns into Pound, causing him to scream and fly up to the ceiling. The crowd shouted Ole. Tweety fluttered along the court until the Monstars surrounded him.

Bang: Hey birdy!

Tweety: Uh-oh!

Ashley: Tweety, get out of there now!

The Monstars closed in on him but Tweety did a karate yell and started beating up those Monstars, rather violently.

Ashley: (stunned) Uhhh…never mind.

Then Elmer jumped in the air and dunked the ball. Adam and Ashley cheered while Foghorn and Sylvester high fived. The Monstars groaned in defeat. The crowd cheered until Swackhammer silenced them.

Swackhammer: TIME OUT!

The buzzer went off as Swackhammer made his way over to the court and Marvin tried to stop him.

Marvin: Excuse me, but I tell the Earthlings when to-

But Swackhammer grabbed him by the head and flung him away.

Swackhammer: Shut up, you little bug! Get away from me! Pow wow!

The Tune Squad took a time-out for the 4th quarter. The toons were getting excited at winning.

Ashley: You guys were great out there! I'm so proud of you all! (hugs Daffy)

Daffy: You didn't do so bad yourself, toots. (hugs her back)

Adam: We're getting right back at 'em! (high-fives Foghorn) Let's play some tough defense now.

Swackhammer: (points at Adam and Ashley) Why didn't you get those two?

Bupkus: They're humans in disguise, remember?

Nawt: Yeah boss! They too quick for us!

Swackhammer: I want them both out of the way! Forget what I said about taking the Looney Tunes; Those kids are the ones I want for Moron Mountain!

Adam: HEY!

Adam was standing in the center of the court, with Ashley, Dani, Bugs, Lola, Daffy, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile and Taz beside him.

Swackhammer: Are you taking to me?

Adam: Yeah I'm talking to you! You want a piece of me? Come and get it!

Chuckling, Swackhammer approached the group and Bupkus sneered an Uh oh.

Swackhammer: What did you have in mind, kid?

Adam: How about we raise the stakes a little bit?

Swackhammer: Hmm. Interesting.

Adam: If we win, you not only let the Looney Tunes go free, but you also give the NBA players their talents back.

Swackhammer: But what if we win?

Adam: If you win – you get me.

Ashley, Dani, Bugs, and the others gasped in horror.

Pound: Good deal boss.

Bugs: Uh Doc, do you think that's a good id…(Adam covers his mouth)

Dani: Adam, are you crazy?!

Swackhammer: But what about your plucky and talented sister? Don't I get her too?

Ashley gasped while Taz growled and Sylvester and Wile put their arms in front of her to keep her safe.

Sylvester: Listen chubby, you're not taking this cat chick anywhere!

Wile: You want her? You've gotta go through us first!

Taz: Uh-huh!

Bupkus: (mockingly) Aw how nice, they've gone soft. (Monstars laugh evilly)

Swackhammer: We're not gonna have a deal if I can't take your little sister as well. Otherwise, I'll just take your Looney Tune friends as my slaves.

Ashley: (steps forward) No! You're not taking my brother or the toons anywhere! You can take me instead! I'll give you all the entertainment you need on Moron Mountain!

Dani: Ashley No!

Adam: Ash stop! You don't know what you're saying!

Swackhammer: Mm…Ashley Marie Miller, the unfavorite child in the family. Hate living in your brother's shadow, don't ya? But on Moron Mountain…you'll be our star attraction…you'll sign autographs all day long…and play one on one with the paying customers…and you'll always lose. Do we have a deal?

Ashley: (extends her hand) Deal!

Swackhammer took Ashley's hand and squeezed it. The toons, Adam and Dani gasped in horror. Their hands let go and the toons went back to the bench.

Adam: Ashley, what the heck is wrong with you?!

Lola: I can't believe you did that!

Sylvester: Are you crazy, kid?! You wanna go and work in that shady theme park of theirs?!

Daffy: What is your mommy gonna say about this?

Dani: Could you have made a bigger mistake than that?

Bugs: I don't think you should've done that, Doc.

Ashley: Don't worry. I have faith in our team.

Tweety: I feel like I'm starting to lose faith already.

Ashley: I'm sorry, but I'm not letting those aliens make you their slaves. I'd rather go in your place then to see you all suffer under his tyranny.

Taz: (sobs) Ashley! My best friend! (Hugs her)

Lola: That's very noble of you.

Sylvester: (sobs) No one's ever done that for us in a long time! (hugs Ashley)

Wile: Ashley my dear, you're all heart. (pats her shoulder)

Dani: I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Ash.

But Swackhammer looked back and his face hardened. He would have his team win, even if they have to beat the toons half to death.

Swackhammer: CRUSH 'EM!

Marvin blew the whistle and the game continued. Wile got the ball and dribbled his way over, but the Monstars stampeded towards him. They trampled over him, causing his body to fall to pieces. Bang and Bupkus did a butt-slam on poor Porky, Sylvester dribbled the ball but Pound crushed him with his foot, Pound backhanded Adam, Bupkus used his elbow to pin Elmer down, Bang used his fist and hit Foghorn's face, and Nawt kicked Taz in the stomach. Bupkus used Foghorn as a golf club and Tweety as a golf ball. He swung Foghorn and hit poor Tweety away to the bleachers. Then Bupkus squashed Daffy with his hand and looked at his palm. When Daffy came to, he was dazed.

Daffy: But Mommy, I don't wanna go to school today. I wanna stay home and bake cookies with you.

He clung to Bupkus' head and the alien ripped him off his head, making his face all misshaped and mixed up.

Meanwhile, Lola was at the basketball hoop, but she didn't notice that Pound was climbing onto the hoop.

Pound: This is gonna be fun!

Bugs noticed what was about to happen and called out to warn her.

Bugs: Lola! Lola, heads up!

Lola looked up just in time to see Pound coming down on her.

Pound: Belly Flop!

She was about to get crushed when Bugs shoved her out of the way and he got crushed instead. Ashley had been watching her friends and her brother getting beat up, and she couldn't take it anymore.

Ashley: TIME OUT! STOP!

The whistle blew as Lola tumbled to the side of the court and picked herself up when she saw Bugs' struggling hand emerge from the huge alien over him.

Lola: (gasps) Oh my! Bugs! (audience gasps) Bugs!

Pound: Is this your man? ha ha ha ha.

As he got up and left, Bugs was flat as a pancake until his body became normal. Lola knelt down beside him to see if he was alright.

Lola: Are you okay?

Bugs: Me? Oh yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?

Lola: (smiles) Oh Bugs. Thank you.

Bugs: Oh, it was nothing.

Lola: That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me.

Then, Lola gave him a big long kiss and walked away when done, leaving a dumb grin on Bugs' face and he had hearts in his eyes. Ashley went to the bench to see that the Tune Squad was in a messy shambles. Their injuries looked very gruesome due to the Monstars' brutality. Adam took Ashley to the locker room to speak in private with her.

Adam: You see what you've done?! Our whole team's been beaten to a pulp because you made that deal with Swackhammer!

Ashley: I was trying to help them! But this isn't my fault; Swackhammer is trying to make sure we lose! We have to come up with a plan to win the game!

Adam: By "we" you mean me, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola. You as of this moment are officially out.

Ashley: (gasps) What do you mean I'm out? Oh! I see how it is, if you win the game for us, you get all the glory and everyone cheers for you, but your little sister is locked up in the locker room doing nothing! You just want me out of the way so you can get all the attention, just like back home! Everyone respected you, but they disrespected me!

Adam: SHUT UP! You are off the team and that's final!

The door was slammed shut in her face. Ashley tried to open it, but it was locked. She tried banging it and kicked it down, but that didn't work either. Giving up, Ashley sank to the floor, wrapped her arms around her legs, and buried her face in her knees, sobbing in the dark locker room alone.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Last Showdown on the Court**

Out on the court by the benches, Adam paced back and forth, thinking. Since Ashley was now disqualified, there was only him, Bugs, Daffy, and Lola.

Adam: Okay, we need a fifth player.

Daffy: Hey, where's your sister?

Adam: She, uh, hurt herself while out on the court.

Daffy: Uh-huh. Hey coach? Listen, you got any more of that secret stuff? I think it's starting to wear off.

Adam: Daffy, it didn't wear off; it was just water. You guys had the special stuff inside of you all along.

Daffy: (shrugs) Yeah, yeah, I knew that. But listen, you got anymore?

Lola: Yeah I'd like a double please.

Porky: Yeah, c-can I have some too?

Everyone else started asking, but Adam rolled his eyes. Then he glanced over at Ryan, who was praying to be let in the game.

Adam: Ryan…you're in at center.

Ryan: Seriously? You want me in?

Adam: Just guard the big guy, ok?

Ryan: Oh yeah! You betcha! I'll take care of chubby! I'll be all over him like a cheap suit! I'll be on him like stick on rice! I tell you, he's going down!

As he spoke, the battered up fox fell off the bench.

While Adam, Ryan and the remaining toons took to the court, Emily, who sensed something was off about what Adam said regarding Ashley, slipped away and made her way towards the locker room, thinking Ashley might be there, which she was.

Out on court, Marvin tossed the ball to Lola, who passed it on to Adam. As Adam dribbled down the court, the Monstars came at him and surrounded him. Adam had nowhere to go. Ryan jumped up and down to try and get Adam to throw the ball at him.

Ryan: Adam over here, over here. Over here I'm open, I'm wide open man.

Adam finally threw the ball towards Ryan, who caught it.

Bang came up on him like a growling tiger and landed on top of him. Then Bupkus, Blanko, and Pound dog piled on him too. But Ryan had somehow managed to throw the ball and into the hoop, scoring two points for the Tune Squad. The crowd cheered, but Swackhammer was a bit stunned. He silenced a Nerdluck for cheering.

Pound: Big man ain't he?

When the Monstars got off of Ryan, he was as flat as a pancake. Bugs, Daffy, and Lola winced at the sight of his body. Spike and Chester came rushing over with an emergency table towards Ryan's flat body. Chester stuck a green hose in Ryan's mouth, then Spike pumped air into him, and Ryan was bloated up like a big balloon. After a few seconds, Spike yanked the hose down, and Ryan went blowing around the stadium, the gas from his mouth making a loud farting sound in the process.

Lola: (holds her nose and waves hand) EW!

Nerdlucks: Blech! EW! Yuck!

Pepe: (puts a clothespin on his nose) Oh my!

When it was over, Ryan fell and landed on the emergency table with a thud, and Spike and Chester took him away.

Adam: How did they do that? I thought he was gonna be flat forever.

Bugs: As a toon, anybody can do that, Doc. Even you and your sister, watch this.

He grabbed Daffy by the neck, choking him, and stretching his neck out to a limit.

Daffy: Watch what? (strangled voice) See? No sweat! This is Looney Tune Land!

Adam: (glances up at the clock) Ten seconds to go? Thanks for telling me, Doc.

Marvin: (walks over) I hate to be the bearer of bad news my feline friend. But if you don't find a fifth player, your team will have to forfeit the game.

Adam: Forfeit?

Marvin: Precisely, Your Cattiness.

Adam: I know who we can use. (looks to Dani) Dani, how about it babe? You want to be our fifth player?

Dani: Oh no Adam, I'm not much of a basketball player, I'm a cheerleader only. (points out her cheerleader uniform) And besides, I'm not dressed properly to play with you guys.

Adam: We gotta find someone. We need…Emily! Hey, where is Emily?

Dani: I think she went to the restroom.

Adam: Well as soon as she gets back, I'll tell her that she's in.

Lola: What about Ashley? Don't you think we need her?

Adam: (hesitates) I…I disqualified her.

There was a loud gasp within the stadium when they heard what Adam said. Swackhammer and the Monstars laughed wickedly.

Bugs: What? But why did you do something like that Adam?

Adam: It's because she made that deal with Swackhammer that all of you guys got beat up!

Just then, Ashley rushed out onto the court. But her eyes were bloodshot red with anger and her fangs bared, snarling with rage. Daffy and Bugs, terrified by the look on her face, moved out of the way as she tackled her brother. The two tigers tumbled out into the center of the court, biting, punching, or scratching each other.

Swackhammer: Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought she was disqualified!

Bugs grabbed Adam by the tail while Lola pulled Ashley away, her arms around her waist. Daffy and Dani slapped them in their faces to knock the fight out of them, which it did.

Ashley: Thank you, Daffy and Dani. You guys want a fifth player? Then perhaps I can be of some assistance!

Adam: What?! No Way! Forget about it!

Emily: You need a fifth player, coach! She's all we got, like it or not!

Adam grumbled and reluctantly agreed as he let Ashley in on the huddle.

Adam: Alright, we need to score two points-

Ashley: Here's what I'm thinking. Daffy!

Daffy: (salutes) Yes?

Ashley: You kick it in to Lola, down in the post. Lola, you dish it back out to Bugs.

Lola: Got it!

Ashley: Swing it back to Adam over here! You give me the ball so I can score!

Adam: Ashley! We're on defense!

Bugs/Lola/Daffy: Oh yeah.

Ashley: Adam, I don't play defense.

Adam: Here's how I say it. Somebody steal the ball, give it to me, and I'll score it before the time runs out.

Ashley: You score? I should be the one to score!

Adam: No, me!

Bugs: We've only got ten seconds left kids, so quit your bawling! Don't lose that confidence guys! We have to win this! Okay, paws and wings in here!

They placed their hands on top of each other's hands, and headed to their positions. Before getting into position, Ashley and Adam only gave each other glares but never said a word to each other.

Daffy: (tugging at her shirt) Excuse me, toots? Something's really been bugging me. Just why did you attack your brother like that, anyway?

Ashley: When he disqualified me, he locked me in the locker room. Lucky for me, Emily came along and let me out.

Daffy: Ah-huh. Well that's how it goes. He deserved it anyway.

Ashley: Yeah he did. Hey, you see that kinda chunky ape over there?

She pointed over at Pound, who smirked at Lola. Daffy nodded and Ashley whispered something in his ear. Daffy nodded.

Daffy: Uh-huh. Ooh, that's good! Oh Yes!

Ashley: Alright let's do this, you da duck!

Daffy: And you da cat!

Marvin: (gives ball to Bupkus) Now let's all play fair, here.

But Bupkus rudely smacked him with his elbow. Daffy put on a football helmet and got into charging position.

Ashley: (taunting Bupkus) Yo Space man, don't choke now, come on, come on.

Daffy: It's gut-check time!

Bupkus tossed the ball to Pound and caught it. At the same time, Daffy charged at Pound, flew to his stomach, causing him to drop the ball. Ashley took the ball and distracted the Monstars.

Ashley: This must be mine! Whoo-hoo! This belongs to me. Adam, I'm going left!

Adam: Give me the ball! (Ashley gives him the ball)

Ashley: Don't ever trust an Earthling boys!

Lola: Adam!

Adam threw the ball to Lola, who dribbled it, and was surrounded by Bang and Blanko.

Bang: Get the rabbit! Get the girl!

Daffy: C'mon, c'mon! I'm open! I'm o-

But as Lola passed the ball to a waving Daffy, Bupkus backhanded the duck and was about to grab it.

Bupkus: It's mine.

Bugs: Not today.

Bugs got in the way and used his ears to catch the ball and tossed it to Ashley.

Blanko: Bring it on, girlie.

Ashley teasingly held the ball out to him, then stuck her leg out to make Blanko trip. She tossed the ball to Adam, who was getting close to the basket, until Pound came up from behind.

Pound: You're mine now kitty boy!

In slow motion, Adam tossed the ball to his sister as Pound came down on him, crushing him. The audience and the Tune Squad gasped in horror. But the ball popped out and Ashley caught it.

Swackhammer: (points at Ashley) Crush her, boys!

The Tune Squad heard this and was horrified as the Monstars all came at the female tigress.

Sylvester: OH NO!

Wile: WATCH OUT!

Tweety: ASHLEY!

Emily: LOOK OUT!

Dani: GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Ashley stared at the oncoming Monstars. She stood there, frozen in fear.

Lola: Ashley, snap out of it!

Bugs: C'mon, toots! It's all up to you now!

Daffy: Come on, babe! You can do it!

The girl tigress looked at her teammates on the court, then to her teammates by the bench; they were all shouting and encouraging her to make the dunk. Ashley looked at the ball, then the basket. She had to make that basket. She had to win the game and win the toons their freedom. It was now or never. Her friends had faith in her, they believed in her. Determination flashed in her eyes.

Just seconds before Bang could catch her, Ashley dodged his attack. As she dribbled towards the basket, Nawt tried to grab her, but Ashley did a somersault in the air and over his head, slid under Blanko's legs, and scratched Bang in the eye as he came down on her. As she got closer to the basket, Bupkus towered over her. This was exactly how Jason blocked her way to the basket and she couldn't shoot before. But this time, she had to. With the force of a wolf and snarling like a real tigress, Ashley rammed into Bupkus, climbed up to his head, and leaped forward to the basket and slammed the ball into the hoop, just as the timer buzzed.

The audience screamed and applauded, and Swackhammer's eyes popped out when he saw the scoreboard. Tune Squad; 78 and Monstars; 77. The Tune Squad won. The toons cheered, Bugs and Lola embraced, and Adam shouted with joy. Ashley let go of the hoop and dropped to the ground.

Hubie: THE TOONS WIN!

Ashley ran over to her teammates and Adam, Dani, Emily, and Ryan. The Tune Squad pulled her into a group hug and gave many thanks to her. Ashley was so happy to see so many toons cheering for her. She was finally appreciated for her talent and got the respect and friendship from her new found friends. During their victory celebration, Pepe went and kissed a confused Granny.

Bugs: That was a great dunk you did there, kid!

Lola: You were amazing!

Daffy: That's my girl!

Ashley: Thanks guys.

Ryan: I can't see why you dad never listened to you. You really were something.

Emily: You were awesome out there! You slammed those monsters down and made that basket!

Dani: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you did better than Adam could've done it.

Ashley: Guys, come on. You're all making me blush.

Tweety and Roadrunner kissed Ashley on both cheeks, causing her to blush and giggle.

Adam: (smirks) Looks like somebody's become pretty popular in Looney Tune Land.

Ashley: (frowns) I've still got nothing to say to you.

Adam: I know, but I have something to say to you. I just wanted to say I'm sorry.

Ashley: For locking me up?

Adam: Yes. And for being a jerk. I know why you made that deal; you were willing to go in their place as slaves because they're not only our idols, they're your friends.

Happy with her brother's apology and understanding, Ashley hugged Adam. As for the Monstar team, Swackhammer was berating them for losing.

Swackhammer: Losers!

Monstars: Sorry.

Swackhammer: Choke artists!

Monstars: Sorry again.

Swackhammer: Wait' til I get you back on Moron Mountain!

He stomped on Bupkus' foot, causing him to howl in pain. The tigers saw this and now felt bad for the Monstars.

Adam: You've got a real attitude problem, you know that? You ought to learn a little respect for your employees!

Swackhammer: I wouldn't worry about employees if I were you, unless you wanna reconsider becoming one! (to the Tune Squad) Alright, the party's over! Get in the space ship, all of youse!

Ashley: No! We had a deal, remember! You lost Swackhammer!

Swackhammer: You shut up! This is all your fault, girlie! You and big brother are coming as well! When we get back on Moron Mountain, I'll have my revenge on you!

Adam: (looks up at the Monstars) Why do you take it from this guy?

Bupkus: Because he's bigger.

Monstars: He's bigger…

Bang: Than we used to be...

That's when the Monstars realized that they were bigger than their boss now. They should be getting some respect from him. They turned their heads towards Swackhammer, who noticed their behavior.

Swackhammer: What are you doing?

The Monstars grabbed Swackhammer and stuffed him into an ACME rocket. Bugs, Ashley, and Wile grinned as Swackhammer was blasted away with the Monstars waving goodbye. As Swackhammer crashed through the ceiling, he flew all the way to the moon, never to be seen again.

The Tune Squad and audience cheered, and Adam and Ashley smiled.

Adam: You had in you all the time, didn't you fellas?

The Monstars smiled and shrugged.

Adam: One more thing. (to Bugs) Pass me the ball Bugs. (Bugs tosses the ball) You have to give the NBA players their talent back.

Pound: Oh. Do we have to?

Adam: Yeah, it's part of the deal. Touch the ball.

The Monstars gave sad looks and placed their hands on the ball. It started to sparkle and glow, and the Monstars started shaking. As the shaking stopped, they shrank back into Nerdlucks. They popped out from their clothes.

Bupkus: That was so much fun.

Bang: I feel so insignificant.

Pound: My clothes don't fit.

Nawt: What a trip.

Blanko: I'm up for another one.

Pound: Could we ask you a favor, Mr. Bunny? We don't wanna go back to Moron Mountain.

Bang: We hate it up there.

Nawt: It stinks.

Blanko: Um, I was just thinking like, could we stay here with you?

Bupkus: And no hard feelings, eh?

Nerdlucks: (big smiles) Pleeeease?

Daffy: (not buying it) Oh, brother.

Bugs: Eh, I don't know if you guys are Looney enough.

Bang: Looney enough?

A curtain opened and the Nerdlucks were dressed as the toons, and did a little dance, involving an explosion at the end.

Ryan: Hey guys, don't you think we should be getting back home now? We helped the toons win their freedom and all!

Adam: Yeah, you're right! Here, put the ball in the bag, Ryan.

Ryan: Is it safe?

Adam: Yeah it is.

He gave Ryan the ball that contained the talents into the bag.

Emily: But how do we get home?

Dani: Yeah, we can't go the way we came, can we?

Pound: We'll take you in our spaceship.

Ryan: In your spaceship? Cool! I always wondered what it would be like to ride in an alien spaceship!

Dani: That sounds like fun.

Ashley: (hesitantly) But…what about our friends? I mean, I miss mom and home, but I like it here in Looney Tune Land. We've had so much fun and we made friends with our favorite cartoon characters. And now I think I know how Dorothy felt when she left Oz and said goodbye to her friends.

The kids knew this was gonna be hard saying goodbye to their new friends. The toons seemed to be reading their minds and they too felt the same way.

Adam: We really enjoyed playing with you guys. You've all got a lot of...

Looney Tunes: Uh-huh?

Adam: Um…well…a lot of...

Looney Tunes: Yes?

Adam: Well, whatever it is. You've got a lot of it.

They all smiled and shrugged, saying thanks.

Ryan: It was great hanging out with you guys.

Dani: It was the most fun I've ever had.

Emily: We'll never forget you.

Ashley: (sobs) Thank you guys…for appreciating my skill. Nobody's ever done that for me back home. You all made me feel so special, just like I think you're all special in your own way! You're the best friends anybody ever had and I will miss you all very much!

The toons were touched by Ashley's heartfelt goodbye. Some of them like Daffy or Taz or Wile or Sylvester were choked up on tears. Before leaving the kids each gave the toons a hug or kiss or handshake goodbye.

 **I will cross the ocean for you**

 **I will go and bring you the moon**

Ryan shook hands rapidly with Taz and high-fived with Porky. Adam was given a head noggin by Foghorn then given a pat on the back by Barnyard Dawg, and shook hands with Marvin. Emily patted Tweety on the head and hugged Roadrunner goodbye. Dani gave Speedy, Pepe and Taz each a kiss.

 **I will be your hero, your strength**

 **Anything you need**

Ashley and Emily hugged Wile and Sylvester goodbye, before kissing their cheeks causing them to have hearts in their eyes. Ryan shook hands with Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd and Beaky Buzzard. Pepe and Speedy kissed Emily's hands.

 **I will be the sun in your sky**

 **I will light your way for all time**

Granny and Witch Hazel patted both Ashley, Dani and Emily on the heads. Ashley hugged Lola, then Ashley hugged Daffy before kissing his cheek which made him blush. Bugs shook hands with Adam, then he hugged Ashley. This was truly a heartfelt and sad parting between friends.

 **I promise you**

 **For you I will**

After saying their goodbyes, Adam and Ashley turned and followed the Nerdlucks, Dani, Emily and Ryan to the exit. Ashley stopped to wave goodbye one last time. Adam only stopped to talk to Bugs.

Adam: Hey Bugs?

Bugs: Eh, Adam?

Adam: Stay out of trouble. (walks off)

Bugs: You know I will. (Lola giggles) C'mere!

And he gave Lola a big kiss. When he let go, Lola cheered, and then pulled down a different screen of the story so that she and Bugs could continue kissing.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: A Happy Ending**

A baseball stadium was filling with people. Michael Jordan was getting ready for a big game. In the crowd were Mr. and Mrs. Miller, Aunt Jackie, Aiden, and Amy.

Mr. Miller: I wish those kids were here already! Where are they?

Mrs. Miller: I wish I knew.

Aiden: Oh, They're still not back from their other game.

Mrs. Miller: What other game?

Amy: Aiden's making it up!

Aunt Jackie: (raises a suspicious brow) What other game?

Suddenly, the Nerdlucks' spaceship appeared. Everyone in the crowd and the baseball players stared in awe. The spaceship hovered above ground and a ramp slowly lowered down.

 **I believe I can fly**

 **I believe I can touch the sky**

Three figures walked down the ramp. It was Dani, Ryan and Emily, all human again. Ryan's uncle Stan, Dani's mom and Emily's dad recognized them and they raced out onto the field to embrace them.

 **I think about it every night and day**

 **Spread my wings and fly away**

The next two figures to walk down the ramp were Adam and Ashley. They were human again too. Their family was so surprised yet overjoyed to see them and Mr. and Mrs. Miller came running out on the field, hugging them. The crowd clapped and cheered, probably happy that the lost teenagers have been returned safe and sound.

 **I believe I can soar**

 **I see me running through that open door**

 **I believe I can fly**

 **(I can fly)**

 **I believe I can fly**

Then, Adam and Ashley remembered the ball with the NBA player's talents. They left their parents and rushed over to Michael Jordan.

Ashley: Mr. Jordan? We need to talk.

* * *

The next day, the NBA stars were at a local gym, brooding. Then, the doors of the gym opened and in walked Michael Jordan, Stan, Emily, Ryan, Dani, Adam, and Ashley. The players approached them.

Charles: What are you doing here Michael?

Muggsy: Those are the missing teenagers from that giant UFO on TV last night!

Michael: These kids asked me to bring them here.

Adam: We heard about you losing your talent, so let's face it: You guys stink.

Larry: C'mon kid, lighten up.

Adam: I know, and you want your games back right? You've had little to begin with.

Shawn: Hard enough as it is.

Charles: Come on, give us a break.

Adam: Sis, open the bag.

Ashley unzipped the bag and held up the glowing basketball that held the NBA players' talents. The players were shocked.

Muggsy: Looks like something from Star Trek.

Adam: Anybody want to touch it? Patrick?

They were hesitant and told him not to do it, but Patrick reached his hand to the ball and touched it. Charles did the same gesture, and the other players followed his example. As the five players had their hands on the ball, the ball shimmered and the players started shaking. The shaking stopped and they gained composure. Adam tossed the ball to Muggsy and he caught it with ease.

Muggsy: Hey I caught it!

He dribbled the ball, and then tossed it to Larry, who dribbled it to the hoops and dunked.

Larry: Yeah! Got me my powers back!

Charles received the ball and dunked the ball in with ease. Then, Patrick and Shawn did the same thing. Michael and Stan were happy, yet puzzled.

Adam: (smirks) Something tells me that basketball will be back for the season.

Stan: But...wh-what was that light? How the heck-

Ryan: You wouldn't believe it, Uncle Stan.

Dani: I barely believe it myself.

Ashley: Just be happy everything's back to normal.

Michael: (coyly to Adam and Ashley) Last night, my kids were watching the Looney Tunes play a big basketball game against some aliens. They told me that two striped cats who looked and talked like you two won the big game.

Ashley: (nervously) What are you talking about Mr. Jordan? We're not Looney Tunes, we're human.

Emily: Uhhh, I got to get home soon! I got to babysit for the neighbor's kid! Can you drive us home, Mr. Stan?

Dani: Yeah and I have a cheerleader meeting to attend to.

Charles: Hey, Michael! Why don't you stay and play some three-on-three with us?

Michael: No. no thanks.

Charles: What are you gonna do? Work on that baseball swing?

Patrick: Hey, leave the baseball player alone. You know he doesn't play basketball anymore.

Shawn: You know he probably doesn't even have it anymore guys.

Ryan: Mr. Jordan, do you hear that? They don't think you can play the game anymore.

Adam: Go for it, Mr. Jordan. We know you still have it in you.

Ashley: Yeah Michael, don't give up on what you love yet when you still have more to contribute.

Michael looked at the players, who gave him looks of interests and shrugs. Then Michael looked at Ashley and Adam, he obviously suspected where they had been gone missing the whole time and how they gave back his rivals' talents.

Michael: There's only one way to find out.

* * *

Two years later in the year 1995 at the Millers' house, an eighteen year old Ashley plopped herself down on the couch and turned on the TV. A news flash showed the basketball arena in Chicago and Michael Jordan was in uniform, and a giant bull-shaped balloon that said 'Welcome back Michael' floated high above the stadium. While watching the game, she stroked her old Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck dolls, thinking about her Looney Tune pals. It had been two years since she, Adam and their friends had left Looney Tunes Land, and Ashley missed them dearly. Adam and Dani had long since graduated high school and had left for a local college in an effort to stay close to home and in an effort to stay together, and now she, Ryan and Emily had graduated high school, but she didn't know what she was going to do in her life, although she had become a popular figure skater. Her life at school was different now that she was as popular as her brother because of the UFO landing at the baseball stadium, and the press would sometimes call their house asking questions on where they went to and why they came home in a UFO. Her father had apologized for his poor behavior towards her, but it wasn't enough to make Ashley feel better after saying goodbye to the Looney Tunes.

Adam had come home for the weekend to do some laundry and to visit the family. Dani had tagged along to look in on Ashley. They were both in the kitchen having a snack. Adam stuck his head into the living room.

Adam: Hey sis, you want some Fruit Roll Ups or some Fruit by the Foot?

Ashley: (sighs) No thanks Adam. I'm not very hungry right now.

Dani looked into the living room as well and noticed the Bugs and Daffy dolls on Ashley's lap.

Dani: You're thinking about the Looney Tunes again aren't you Ash?

Ashley: Hmm, is it that obvious Dani? I really miss them.

Adam: Yeah I know. I miss them a lot too.

Dani: Same here. But at least we know they're safe and sound in their world and not on some distant theme park planet.

Ashley: I wonder if they miss us at all.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Ashley got up and went to the hallway. She found an envelope that had been slipped through the bottom of the door. She opened the envelope and read it, and her heart leaped with joy.

Ashley: Adam! Dani! Come in here quick! You're not gonna believe this!

Adam and Dani came running into the hallway.

Dani: What is it Ashley?

Adam: Who's the letter for?

Ashley: It's addressed to us from Bugs!

Dani: No Way!

Adam: What's it say? Read it aloud sis!

So Ashley proceeded to read what the letter said aloud.

 _"What's up kids, we know it's been two years since you left us and, well, to tell the truth, we Looney Tunes haven't been the same with you gone. But we heard that you all graduated high school and are now old enough to leave the nest. We thought of making you kids honorary Looney Tunes if you want to stay with us after everything you've done for us because you valiantly put your lives on the line to protect us and, well, to tell the truth, we never had friends like you, I mean, we all like you a lot. Right now, we're throwing a party at the Looney Ballroom and wanted to invite you kids over to welcome you. Sincerely Bugs Bunny."_

Dani: They're throwing a party for us? That's so sweet of them!

Ashley: And they wanna make us all honorary Looney Tunes! I am so down for that!

Adam: That's some pretty good news girls!

Ashley: We've gotta go! I'm not passing up an opportunity like this!

She took off upstairs leaving Adam and Dani in the hallway.

Adam: I wonder if Ryan and Emily have been invited too.

Dani: I guess we'll know soon enough. Come on my Adam-bear. Let's get changed and go to the party.

Adam: I'm gonna call and tell them just in case. They can meet us at the park.

Half an hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Miller returned home with several pieces of paper for any type of college that Ashley should go to, only to discover a letter written for them on the table. It was from their daughter Ashley.

 _"Dear Mom and Dad, sorry for leaving without a goodbye. If I told you where I was going, you wouldn't believe me, but Adam, Dani, Emily and Ryan would know where I'd be going, and I'll tell you all about it someday, so don't worry about me. Some very close and dearest friends of mine that I haven't seen in two years have offered me a job and a place to live with them. But I'll still come back to visit you now and then. Say goodbye to Aiden and Amy for me, tell Aunt Jackie I love her, tell Ryan and Emily I'll miss them in case I don't see them tonight, and I've told Adam and Dani that when they graduate college, they can come live with us if they want to. Love Ashley._ "

Mr. Miller tried to hide the tears from his eyes when he read his daughter's goodbye letter.

Mrs. Miller: What's the matter, Alan? You crying?

Mr. Miller: No, I'm just shedding manly tears. Though I feel as it could've been my doing, Annie.

Mrs. Miller: Will you get over it? If Ashley says not to worry about her, then don't. She's a big girl now, it's over, it's done with, she will take care of herself. I trust her completely.

Mr. Miller: (sighs) OK. (mutters) That's my girl.

* * *

It was nighttime in Looney Tune Land. Inside a large building, the Looney Ballroom, the Looney Tunes were getting down on the dance floor, moving to the rhythm of Coolio's The Winner. Bugs was dancing with Lola, Foghorn was tossing Miss Prissy in the air, Speedy did the Mexican hat dance, Taz was spinning and making moves on the dance floor, and Pepe did the tango with Penelope.

Only Daffy was outside the building, looking at his watch, waiting impatiently to see if those kids would come to the party or not. Suddenly, something came hurtling out through the sky and the WB portal. Daffy became afraid as he shielded himself from the oncoming objects. But the figures in the sky unleashed some umbrellas and slowly landed on the ground, right in front of Daffy. The mallard opened his eyes and saw Ashley Tigress wearing a lavender prom dress with a halter neck and her long dark brown hair in curls covering her breasts. She had three suitcases filled with clothes, childhood toys, posters, hairbrush, toothbrush, and other things she had packed when she decided to move out of her home to come and live in Looney Tune Land. He also noticed Adam Tiger, Dani Cheetah, Emily Wolf and Ryan Fox standing behind her. Adam and Ryan were both looking sharp wearing tuxedos and Dani and Emily were both wearing white and black dresses.

Ashley: Eh, what's up, duck? Didn't think we'd make it, huh?

Daffy: (happily) Toots, you made it! All of you made it! By the way, that's a nice dress you've got there.

Ashley: Thanks duck.

Just then, Bugs and Lola came outside to check on Daffy. When they saw Ashley and the others, their reaction was the same as Daffy's as Ashley rushed into the embrace of both the rabbits and the duck.

Lola: (ecstatic) We didn't know if you guys were gonna show up or not. We were getting skeptical and worried.

Bugs: I'm glad you all could make it, kids. Eh, how come you're the only one with suitcases Ashley?

Ryan: I'm planning to move in with you guys next week. I've just got a few loose ends to tie up first.

Emily: And I'm moving in tomorrow, once I've settled my affairs.

Dani: Adam and I are still in college for right now.

Adam: We're gonna finish that first and then we'll consider permanently living with you guys.

Ashley: As for me, from here on out, I'm staying with you guys for good.

Daffy: Well, c'mon then! What are we standing around for? Let's get inside and party!

The doors parted open and the music stopped as the toons turned around and gasped to see who it was standing at the door. Recognizing the wolf, cheetah, fox and tiger toons, the Looney Tunes rushed over and engulfed all of them with warm hugs. Seeing how happy the gang is now that Ashley, Adam and the others had arrived, Bugs instructed the Nerdlucks to play their welcoming song. The Nerdlucks put in a different CD into the radio and Fly Like An Eagle played loudly on the speakers. The Looney Tunes went back to dancing, with Emily joining a dance with Wile and Ashley joining a dance with Bugs, Lola, and Daffy. Ryan danced with himself and Adam and Dani danced with each other stopping once or twice to share a kiss. As the Looney Tunes danced and partied together in the ballroom, the camera pulls back out of the window and towards the night sky, with the moon shining brightly and a shooting star passes the moon, just like in the beginning, and the credits roll.

After the End Credits

Bugs Bunny pulls the credits screen off and talks to the viewers.

Bugs: Well, that's all folks!

Porky: Th-th-that's my line! Th-Th-

Daffy: Step aside babe! Let a star do this! That's all-

He was suddenly pushed and fell off screen as the Nerdlucks say farewell.

Nerdlucks: That's all folks!

Adam and Ashley stick their heads out, still in their tiger forms.

Ashley: Thanks for watching!

Adam: Can we go home now?

The characters disappear and THAT'S ALL FOLKS is written on screen.


End file.
